Seasons Change
by cheap imitation
Summary: All she ever wanted was someone to want her back, no matter what. All he ever wanted was someone to stay with him, no matter what. Seasons change. People change. Their lives change. In the end, it's their feelings for one another that change. [brathan]
1. Chapter 1

**Seasons Change**

**Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**

As he watched her from afar, he grew increasingly aware of her different if not strange behavior.

Sure, Brooke Davis would always be Brooke Davis: the centre of every (gay included) guy's attention if not desire. It was just her default setting. But tonight, she looked different. Yes, her trademark seductive and wicked smirk was never lifted and her hips were still swaying in the routine mesmerizing and enchanting manner; but there was something amiss about her hazel eyes- they no longer held her infamous evil glint, they looked…blank and detached almost.

He shook his head of these disturbing thoughts and turned his attention to Haley; his sweet, beautiful and innocent girlfriend. A small grin found its way to the corners of his mouth and he couldn't help feeling his heart swell over the way she made him feel. It was like, whenever he was with her, he could be someone completely different: someone worthy in life. Nothing could get better than that.

He leaned down and whispering in his husky voice, asked whether she wanted to dance or not. He could see her smile mischievously at his suggestion and smirked in return. She snorted, patted him on the chest, kissed his cheek and walked over to Lucas and Peyton.

Did he just get rejected by his own girlfriend for a dance?

Still confused, he walked over to them and looked at her in question.

"I'm sorry Nate. It's just…do you really think I want to dance like some slut? I'm not like that; I'd rather just sit here with my friends and boyfriend, talking."

"Hales, parties are meant to be fun and a little dancing can't hurt. No one's asking you to dance like Brooke over there."

Haley snickered quietly but was soon silenced by Lucas's death glare. He was also sent a glare and noticed how Peyton's back went stiff at the mention of her 'former best friend'.

He knew all about the Brooke-Lucas-Peyton drama and frankly he didn't care. To him, Lucas and Peyton were the two last people he'd actually consider sympathizing. That left Brooke, but frankly, he saw her as nothing more than a preppy, bitchy and mean cheerleading slut- however blunt that may sound.

"Nathan, might I remind you of all those parties where it was YOU who danced with Brooke- and from what I remember, it was a lot worse than her display tonight."

Peyton shot him a saccharine sweet smirk and he went slightly pink at the memories. Haley didn't need to know that. He shot a warning glance at his ex, shifted his eyes to Haley for a second, before looking at his shoes again.

"Calling Brooke a slut is like saying that today is Saturday."

"Oh, and what was it that you told Tim? Oh yeh! I remember now, it was something like- if I wasn't with Peyton and Brooke happened to be in the same room as me, it would be my lucky night. Isn't that right Nate?"

"My point proven." He shot back and gave her a disapproving glare. He didn't want to see Haley's crestfallen face at the moment, let alone on the way home.

"Yeh, if your point was to prove what an asshole you are."

"What's your problem? It's nothing new that Brooke is a whore. We all know it! Hell, even she does! Does it really bother you that she's getting plenty and you're not?"

"It doesn't bother me! What bothers me is the way you're mouthing my BEST FRIEND! Someone you've known your entire life!"

He looked down at his feet again. He was growing frustrated at all this Brooke talk. She wasn't exactly his favorite person.

"Peyton, no offence, but why should you defend someone who's treating you like crap right now?" He heard Haley speak on his behalf and was somewhat grateful for it. At least Peyton wouldn't bitch her out.

"Because she feels guilty, tutor-girl."

He felt his entire body stiffen at the husky and slurred voice. He turned around and was met by a pair of hazel eyes. Hazel eyes devoid of any emotion whatsoever. They looked so…blank. It was actually scaring him.

She quirked an eyebrow, walked –no, strutted- towards Haley and bent down to her eye-level. If that didn't intimidate Haley, nothing ever would.

"You might want to take your little snobby nose out of the air and look around you for a change and take notice of things missy. But, because I'm feeling nice, why don't I give you a nice little wrap-up? See that asshole sitting next to you? You know him as your bestest best friend and others know him as Lucas. Me? I see him as my former boyfriend who cheated on me with fake goldilocks sitting opposite you, otherwise known as the girl I'd do anything for, oh and let's not forget your perfectly molded boyfriend standing over there who's only calling me a slut because he's bitter he never got any of me. Would you like me to continue? Or is that enough for you to call me a bitch? And after all that, you say I'm the one treating them like crap? And I thought you were smart."

She glared at the three of them, turned on her heel and her glare landed on…him. Her hazel eyes, still detached, burned holes into him. He didn't dare look up, but instead swallowed loudly, took a deep breath, ignored the mental protests and then finally looked up and shot her a lazy smirk in return.

"Why would I want something that's been used and dumped for the recycling trash?"

He vaguely heard Peyton gasp, Haley choke back a laugh and Lucas's chair scraping back. Before Peyton could tell him off, before Haley could laugh out loud and before Lucas could throttle him, Brooke slapped him.

And as if on cue, everything stopped. The music stopped and everyone turned around to see the resident bitch on the drunken war-path once again. All that could be heard was her laborious breaths and the resounding echo of her slap. Then, the silence was broken.

"Don't you dare," she warned in a dangerously low unwavering whisper. Strangely, her voice was still devoid of any emotion.

Then she screamed, "Don't you fucking DARE"

She then turned, pushing people aside as she made her way through the crowd and ran out of Tim's house before another word or sound could be said.

Her slap left a red imprint on his face and he still felt a chilling sting from it. She must've had plenty of practice. His face felt like it was burning and that any moment now his skin would just break under all the heat and pressure.

Why didn't he listen to his usually-good-for-nothing brain? It told him to just shut up and leave her alone.

But everyone knew it was impossible to leave Brooke Davis alone. Whether she was hated or loved, no one could leave her alone. Himself included. Although he had been doing pretty well at it for the last two years.

* * *

**A/N:** Muahahaha:) My first one tree hill fanfiction…throws confetti. Can you feel the drama? oO haha. Ok, heads up, this is strictly a BRATHAN fic :) YAY! I felt that it was about time Brathan started taking over so here I am contributing! Also, I usually NEVER write in the omniscient 3rd narrator voice, because I hate it; but I decided I'd go out of my comfort zone and try it. What the heck, I think it sort of worked :(

And from the beginning, as some might have picked up, I'm very anti-Naley, so sorry to those who love them. I probably would portray Haley and their relationship as I see it (not a good thing), so just another warning :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

cheers,

ethereal tear


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **o.O I never thought this story would get such nice feedback. THANKS YOU GUYS! Seriously. I was so blown away by the sheer awesomeness of all the nice comments that I just had to update again. Plus it's always fun writing about the HOTTEST COUPLE on one tree hill :)

**Review Responses! (because I love you all)**

**Rainey: **AHH! -throws confetti- my FIRST reviewer! -hugs and kisses- Yeh I hate Lucas and Peyton as well, but I'd rather them as opposed to Lucas and Haley. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**TuggyAngel08: **Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing! And here is the rather quick update (at least in my standards haha). Please keep supporting this! Means heaps! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Lexi: **Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue to like it…haha! The review meant heaps! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Brucas-brathan3623:** I find it so hard to choose between brucas and brathan sometimes…ahh! But I guess I'll always be devoted to brathan! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**ForeverBrokenForever: **Don't we all love brathan? Haha, they're the BEST! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Means heaps! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Lilolerayray: **Yeh, Nathan was a royal bastard in that opening chapter, just the way I wanted it to be :) If you think back to when Brooke was bitching out Haley about Nathan, I think that's enough for Haley to be vindictive and support Nathan's horrible comment. Lucas and Peyton are only disagreeing with Nathan more out of guilt rather than because they think he's wrong-no matter how mean that may soon. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**OnlyTheLonely: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Although I must say, that first chapter wasn't exactly the greatest…so we'll see where I take this! Here's the update! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Mony19: **Hey! Well I'm glad you love that this is a brathan…seeing as how they're the best couple ever! And it may seem that I might've portrayed Brooke as 'weak' in the first chapter but as you can clearly see from this second chapter, she's far from it and that's the way I've always intended to portray Brooke. To me, she's nothing short of super-woman and a sulking Brooke is a boring Brooke. I think the main reason she didn't stand up to Nathan last chapter was because she was actually literally shocked at his comment because we all know that she and Nathan never really talked let alone bitch each other out, so I guess she just wasn't expecting it from him. But I guess the repercussions in this chapter are enough to prove her strength of character :) And truthfully I wanted Nathan to be the royal ass he was. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**LeaCharmedOne: **Hey! Aww, you're too kind! Yeh, I absolutely LOVE brathan: so DAMN hot! Haha. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you continue to do so! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Brathanfan: **BRATHAN ARE THE BEST! Haha, I wonder how many times I've expressed that sentiment. Hope you like this so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Softballeva: **Thanks for the nice long review! I love them! Thanks for the plot suggestions and they're greatly appreciated but I don't really know where I'm going to take this relationships-wise, except for the ending of course. And I also should add that no one should judge this story and its plot, based on the first five chapters: not my best work and not much of my future plot is revealed in the beginning. All I can say is that this is going to be a VERY long story…hahaha, I work well with rambling. Don't worry about the whole brooke being emotionally broken. There will be plenty of that and angst and what-not. But whether it's because of a guy or guys for that, you'll just have to wait and see ;) Hope you continue to read and review! Thanks! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Irishlass16: **I'm glad you like this story so far! Means heaps! OMG! I hate naley as well! It's so hard to find readers who don't really like those two. I'll be glad to send you the chapters of this story whenever I update them. By the way, this is the only oth fanfic that I've written. My other stories are on fictionpress. Is this the only story you want me to send chapter by chapter? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Summer davis: **HAHA, don't we love hate/love relationships. They're awesome and so HOT! Especially Brathan :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Means heaps! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Adorkabelle90210: **Thanks for the long review! I love them! Yeh, I purposely made Nathan the jerk, only because it's hot and works better with my plot. I think this chapter is a small indication of Nathan's regret. With that said though I didn't want to portray him as someone who would back down so easily…since he's so stubborn and whatnot. Haley is sort of bitchy I guess-but I'd say she's more defensive and judgmental towards Brooke and loyal to Nathan. I don't want Peyton and Lucas to be even bigger assholes only because they've caused enough pain…but you never know. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

AGAIN: THANKYOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! Kisses and hugs. Only because we should all try to hug a stranger a day. (on second thoughts, don't…STRANGER DANGER!)

* * *

**Seasons Change**

**Chapter Two**

Once again, Brooke Davis had made a lasting impression, from the moment she walked in to the moment she ran out. As Nathan finally started to regain some feeling in his left cheek, he smirked towards the door where Brooke made her rather dramatic exit. He then flashed his eyes towards Lucas and snarled, "Guess she's had plenty of practice with the likes of you."

He shifted his eyes along as they flittered past Peyton's furious glare and finally settled on his girlfriend. She stood up and went over to him to offer him a tight hug and a kiss after her initial shock of Brooke's departure. He smiled tightly and kissed her before taking off. Nathan felt bad for leaving Haley there, but he knew she'd get a ride with Lucas.

Besides he didn't really want to deal with the constant questioning she'd surely fire at him if they left together. He just needed air and some time to reflect on his behavior. He promised Haley. He promised her he'd be the better guy. It was too bad he just couldn't seem to control his blasted vocal chords.

He gestured and nodded to people he sort of knew, bumped fists with Tim, let out one last long sigh and proceeded to his car.

He kept his eyes downcast as he made his way to the vehicle until he heard someone clearing their throat. He stopped in mid-stride and looked up slowly from the ground.

A pair of black sexy kitten heels. An equally sexy pair of porcelain-pale legs. A tasteful mid-thigh skirt. A set of perfectly manicured nails drumming against the hood. A fantastic upper-body...

And as he finally rested his eyes on their face, he went pale at the sight of…

Brooke Davis.

"How are you this fine evening…boytoy?"

He cleared his throat out of sheer discomfort and maybe even shame.

"Ugh…umm…I'm fine Brooke, you?"

He mentally groaned to himself. What kind of a question was that?

"Well…let me see. Up until about…fifteen minutes ago, I'd say I was having a pretty good time at Dim's party. But then oh wait, what happened again Nathan? Please, pray do tell me, seeing as how a slut like me can barely remember much other than how to please a guy."

He inwardly winced at her bitter, snarling tone and looked down at his shoes again. He gulped and in an almost timid voice choked out, "Brooke that's not what I meant and you know it."

She jumped off the hood of his car and landed gracefully on two legs. After straightening up, she strode up to him and feeling her penetrating eyes on him, he looked up and met her cold and blank hazel eyes. He unknowingly gulped and took an awkward step back. She rolled her eyes heavenwards and with a mocking voice chided him.

"No. Wait, that wasn't the only thing you said. There was something else…something else along the lines of…hmmm…recycling trash. Care to tell me the rest?"

He swiftly locked his eyes with hers and with them, tried to plead with her. He didn't want to be the bad guy here. He just wanted out. But with Brooke Davis, nothing like that would ever happen. So he decided to bury the hatchet and hope that she would just drop it. He didn't need her going all crazy bitch on him again.

"Ok! You know what Davis! Yes, I did say those horrible things to you and god I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? Just name it."

It was the truth. He truly didn't mean to call her recycling trash, and he would be almost willing to make it up to her.

He looked down and after seeing her stand shock-still, was preparing to walk past her to his car. But as he would always suspect, Brooke Davis never would let things go.

"Ha! You're sorry? Oh god…and to think you couldn't be any more whipped than you already are. You're pathetic. You said what you thought, now be man enough to admit it and stand up for it. Geez."

His eyes immediately shot up to her smirking face and was surprised at the intensity of her matching glare. She really didn't know how to back down. Neither did he for that. But Haley taught him to be patient, compassionate, calm and rational. And that's what he was going to do…

"Excuse me? Whipped?"

"YES! Nathan Scott, you've been pussy-whipped, big time. Tutor-girl's got you wrapped around her ugly un-manicured finger and you don't even realize it. That really is pitiable. Guess what kind of guy no girl would ever want? I'll tell you. It's a guy who's been whupped so bad that he can't even let out a single breath without consulting his loser girlfriend. He may as well be on a leash. I know! I'll get you one…with your very own name-tag."

Did she just call him PUSSY-WHIPPED? Oh to hell with calm rationale. She even had the nerve to talk about Haley as if she were lesser. God, if only Brooke was a guy…he'd know how to settle it. He thought back to her words and started to see blinding red fury. What the fuck was her problem? Nathan clenched his fists tightly and suppressed a loud growl threatening to come out from the back of his dry throat.

He breathed in deeply and still seething, let out his next sentiment slowly and with more bitterness than he had hoped. "What did you just say?"

Nathan was proud of how well he was acting. Haley would be too. Not that he needed her to be…

"You heard it loud and clear. But just for you, I'd be willing to say it all again."

That was it. The final straw. She was taunting him and he couldn't take it. To hell with being polite. He tried that and it screwed him over. He inhaled a deep breath, strode up to her, matched her intense competitive gaze and shot back.

"SHUT UP!"

That was lame.

"I can keep going all night Scott. When was the last time you went out and actually did something you wanted to do? When was the last time you drank? When was the last time you…"

Damn, he knew she was good, but never this good.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Breathing was certainly becoming a bigger problem, as was controlling his rage towards this evil bitch.

"I mean it Davis. Just shut the fuck up. You don't know anything you…"

He stopped mid-sentence and stumbled over the two words he desperately wanted to call her: lonely bitch. They were right there on the tip of his tongue and she had definitely said enough to deserve them but something in the back of head, Haley's reprimanding voice almost, told him that it wasn't right. So he pulled back. He took a step away from Brooke, broke their strong gaze and swiftly turned his head to the side.

She evidently would not give up. She stomped her foot and screamed at him.

"SAY IT! She's not here. She won't look on disapprovingly. Or pretend to. Go ahead."

There it was again. The taunting. He wanted to just scream at her and say the two words that would hit her where it hurt most. But he just couldn't. Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe Haley had him wrapped around her finger. But it didn't matter, because he became the better guy from it. So he took a deep breath to steady himself and muttered two words that really would just slide off the back of her thick skin.

"DUMB SLUT."

He heard her cackling and sighed. Maybe he should've just called her a lonely bitch. At least then she'd leave him and Haley alone.

"Ha. Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Is that all you got? You've really lost your touch. Didn't realize how far under you've gone. She has actually molded you into her idea of the perfect wuss of a guy. Ha! I'll get a lot of kicks out of that for sure!"

And with those biting words, she shoved past him, sent one last stare and disappeared into the black cold night.

He chastised himself over how nice he was. He should've just given it to her. She wanted it. But then he wondered, what had come over him? He had never talked to a girl the way he just did with Brooke. Even when he was the royal ass Peyton claimed him to be.

Nathan let out a long breath, ran a frustrated hand through his hair and turned to look into the darkness that had engulfed her retreating figure. He shook his head and finally got into his car.

* * *

**A/N: **Well…this chapter was more or less a FILLER. It needed to be done and generally I would've put it with the first chapter, but it didn't seem to flow too well. Hum. I hope this chapter doesn't prove to be such a strange transition with the characters. This is who they are, really. The first chapter was just there to set the scene I suppose. Thanks to everyone again for the beautiful reviews and sorry if the responses took so much space…I just feel like it's right to acknowledge and thank my awesome readers :)

**Peace and please review!**

**- ethereal tear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seasons Change**

**Chapter 3  
**

"_Why would I want something that's been used and dumped for the recycling trash?"_

His harsh, biting words ate away at her, gnawing bit by bit at her self-confessed strong, ice cold-bitch exterior. No one would ever know how much his words had affected her and she wasn't about to let them see her slightly crack over some guy's pathetic attempt to break her. Sure, they had hit her pretty hard, but at the end of the day, she was Brooke Davis, and Brooke Davis never let the bad bring her down. And she certainly wouldn't let some pansy golden boy like Nathan Scott have the honors.

She had gotten over it: the initial shock, the humiliation and the sheer pain of the truth coming down hard; but she wasn't over how he had said those words. He had said them with so much conviction and wicked vindictiveness, that for a second, if not a split second, she had felt ashamed of herself. And for that, she wouldn't forgive and forget. Hell, if her parents couldn't even break her spirit, what right did Nathan Scott have that enabled him to do so? Like hell she'd let him.

Brooke was proud of how strong she had been with the ugly-blondie-cheating-twosome and with the two sickeningly-sweet-lovebirds. If those were the type of people she was meant to call her friends, she may as well ditch them all and become her own company, because hell, Brooke Davis was the best kind of company.

She frowned to herself at how pathetic that sounded and staggered down the dimly lit hall to her room. She let out a sigh over the still silence of her house. She was alone for the night. Alone in the darkness. Alone in the silent darkness with nothing more than a stuffed animal.

She turned on her night lamp and drunk up the wavering if not temporary light trying to reach all four corners of her empty room. She kicked off her heels and flopped onto her queen-sized bed and as she slowly lulled herself to sleep she finally felt the shadows eating away at her. And she hated it.

------

Brooke awoke to a side-splitting headache and about 1000 watts of radiant golden sunshine splattering across her face.

She let out a groan before rolling onto her stomach, fervently trying to grasp onto the few last crucial minutes of her rem cycle before she had to face her nightmares of a drunken-aftermath otherwise known as the dreaded hangover.

After a few minutes of restless tossing and flopping, she gave up on trying to block the sunlight seeping through her window and furthermore blinding her already squinted eyes. Eyes still closed, Brooke roamed around for some tablets and almost clumsily knocked over a glass of water in the process. Thankfully she had yet to descend into the full force of her post-drunk-Brooke-stage.

Gulping the two white pills with lukewarm water, she sighed in half-contentment when she felt the numbing pain start to subside. She slowly got up and stood in the same spot for a few minutes, in fear of increasing her dizzy spell but then decided to shuffle over to her adjoining bathroom.

After cleaning the sleep out of her blood-shot tired eyes, she stared back at her reflection. A petite brunette with nothing more to offer in life than her 'charming good looks' or so her mother said whenever she wasn't piss drunk or away at the spa or the Bahamas with her younger lover. Brooke was making up the younger lover part but for all she knew, it could all be true.

She shook her head to free any disturbing images and ended up groaning out loud over another dizzy spell. She hopped into the shower and upon feeling the furious rhythmic beating of scalding hot water against her bare back she felt almost alive again. She closed her eyes and let the water run through her hair and down her face. She felt revitalized and with her eyes still shut she willed herself not to be taken back to those horrible memories. But she couldn't. She was alone now- she had nothing to hide. So she let her conscious thoughts finally slip to that fateful night. The night she said three words that would change everything.

"_I lied Lucas"_

Three words. That's all it took. Three words that had one way or another changed the course of her life as she knew it.

Brooke paused her dizzying thoughts as the feelings of betrayal, fear and heartache became too overwhelming. She squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to stop her sudden shaking. She sucked in her breath and when the clean water soon tasted salty; she brought her fingers to her puckered lips and chastised herself internally for once again letting it out through tears- they were for the weak she had always said. She mumbled softly to herself "Stop Brooke, just stop." And she did. The slight hiccups, the unconscious stream of salty tears- they all stopped.

The problem though was the aching of her now hollow and numb heart. She couldn't stop that. The tears, yes. But not the heartache.

She had let her mind and heart go astray again. Always being played for the fool. That was her post-it-sticker-of-the-week-sign-on-the-forehead. She hated Lucas and Peyton so much and even though it hurt to let go of two of the most important people in her life, she knew she'd be better off. At least for the first few months.

Brooke leaned her head against the steamy glass and finally opened her tired and sore eyes. Turning off the faucet she proceeded to systematically grab her towel and walk back into her room.

After willing herself to get changed and resist the temptations of sleeping through all her Sunday, she gulped down some more aspirin and made her way down the silent hall, down the silent staircase and through the silent kitchen. She grabbed some ice-cream and settled with some Futurama. Halfway through the episode she heard the front doorbell ring.

She thought to herself that it'd probably be Lucas or worse Peyton. The blonde dynamic duo had never ceased to give up. Frankly she thought it was because they were too slow and illiterate to understand three simple words- leave me alone. She may as well stick a sign on her front door.

The ringing finally stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief. But then came the incessant knocking- verging almost on banging. She sighed loudly and finally decided to just open the damn door. She knew she could always slam it in their face anyway. Brooke set aside her tub of ice-cream and made her way to the door all the while softly muttering –more to herself- "Ok, ok, ok, just hold on…"

She swung open her red door and was shocked to see Nathan standing there mid-knock.

"Oh great. It's…you."

She really didn't need this. If anything, talking to Nathan would actually be worse than either of the fake blondes- at least she knew what to say to hurt them. Brooke hoped her frustrated and impatient demeanor would just magically send him away. No such luck.

Nathan lowered his hand and asked "Can I come in?"

Brooke, being ever so blunt, replied with a quaint "No." and then added her signature smirk and a nice slam of the door. Just for kicks- she thought to herself.

Before she could even move a step- she heard a low frustrated growl on the other side. Nathan banged on her door once more-probably for effect, she thought- and rumbled deeply, "Davis, just let me in. We need to talk. Ok?"

Brooke still refused to move a muscle. She wanted to let him sweat it out a little longer. But before she could continue with her thoughts the sound of footsteps and cursing jerked her back to her current situation.

Brooke strained to hear what Nathan was chastising himself about and manged to catch a few rather nice sentiments.

"You moron. Why the hell did you come here in the first place? She's always such a bitch- no need to apologize…"

Brooke then decided to tune out the rest of his boring incessant mumbling and decided to open the door, ready to confront the dickhead. Again.

"So I'm a bitch huh? Nothing new there."

She saw Nathan's back stiffen at her cool voice. Good.

He turned to meet her glare and she could see a little apprehension and guilt seep into his eyes. Good God, he was a wuss.

He cleared his throat and walked back up to her porch and sighed.

"Look Davis- I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean any of it and I shouldn't have even said it in front of everyone."

"You're right. You shouldn't have said it out loud but don't give me this bullshit about not meaning it- because we both know that's a lie."

"Brooke! I'm really sorry, ok?"

"I don't CARE!"

"What?"

"I don't need nor want your pre-rehearsed apology. Now should I ask- did your precious girlfriend put you up to this?"

"What? This has nothing to do with her. I felt genuinely bad."

"Ok. Fine. You want me to ease your conscience so wittle good boy Nathan can sleep soundly at night?" She was mocking him and she knew it- her eyes burned holes into his and she knew she was hitting a slight nerve. Big whoop.

"No need to be snarky about it. I'm just doing the right thing."

Good God. Now she knew tutor-girl definitely put her prince charming up to this.

"Hmm…the right thing huh? Ok here it is- I'm going to help you get rid of this 'guilt' so come Monday I can go back to ignoring you. I know how emotionally unstable you are so you're forgiven Nathan deary- I now know that you didn't mean what you said but perhaps the next time you want to deny the fact that tutor-girl sent you to do quote the right thing unquote- you might want to come alone instead."

And with that Brooke Davis waved exuberantly at Haley now trying to hide herself in Nathan's car. She plastered on an exaggerated smirk and again slammed the door in his face.

For the next few seconds she didn't move or speak until she heard Nathan's retreating footsteps accompanied with some colorful words, a car door slamming and his car reversing out of her driveway. She let out a shaky breath. Was it stupid and naïve of her to think –even for a split second- that Nathan had genuinely wanted to apologize out of his own will?

Brooke stood still in the middle of the foyer simply collecting her thoughts on her bizarre morning. The shrill haunting echoes of the phone jerked her out of her contemplative state. She jumped at the sudden noise and let out a yelp for effect. Taking a breath, she calmed down and strode quickly over to the kitchen phone.

"Hello?"

"Bee?"

Brooke smiled into the phone. Her first genuine smile for sometime.

"Hey best friend."

------

**A/N:** Hahahaha…what a BAD ending…sorry! Anyway, Just wanted to apologize yet again for taking my damn time with this! I really had a hard time with this- mainly because it was Brooke-centric and if I didn't "show" her character and life "well enough" then my story's doomed…ahaha. Plus I've been sick and what-not. Sorry!

And I also apologize for the length of the chapter. I wanted to write more but I felt that this was an appropriate place to stop. I didn't know how to continue it.

Now here are the review responses! Argh! I love you all so so much! Hope no one has forgotten about this…muahaha. Most likely have. But oh well! Still thankful! Sorry that they take up quite a lot of space.

Kisses and hugs to all!

peace; ethereal tear

Summer Davis: Yay! Hi! Wow…what a nice long review! I agree! How hot is Brathan? I love them:) Thanks for the suggestions! Stay tuned to see what happens between them, you never know ;) All I can say is that there will be PLENTY more fights ahead of this :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

A.wo23: Thanks so much for those kind words! I agree with the "intense brathan interaction" TOO HOT! Haha. There will be more to come! Hope you continue to tune in! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

TuggyAngel08: Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you'll continue to read and review this! Thanks for reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Adorkabelle90210: Thanks for the nice long review! Mhmm…I think Nathan's inability to stand up to Haley is what I hate most about their relationship. I agree with everything you've said-very observant:) Nathan's sort of blind and I think he'll continue to be like this through most of the story. Our man isn't exactly perfect either. Haha. Sorry for updating so late! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

OnlyTheLonely: I'm excited to see where I take this as well! Sorry for such a slow update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

BDavisandLScott4-ever: Aww thanks for saying I'm talented! But I beg to differ…the only thing I have is a hyperactive imagination. Haha…that or I'm a complete sucker for romances and drama fluff :) Brooke was always a tough cookie ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Lexi024: I love brathan as well! Sorry for updating so late! There's a lot more brathan coming up :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

TypoKween: Since you reviewed twice in one go- I'll write a longer response :) I'm so flattered by how much you love this :) Make's updating that much easier- which I'm sorry for delaying. I suppose Lucas is defending Brooke because no matter what he still does care for her and he's currently going through some major guilt ;) Nathan won't come to his senses for quite some time…sadly. And I'm just thinking about how easily they could very well kill each other…and omg…the thought is hilarious…hahaha! I agree! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Mony19: Sorry for taking so long to update! It wouldn't be in Brooke's nature to just walk back in and tell him off…nor is it part of her nature to involve everyone. Yes, she's an attention seeker and likes to be the centre of everyone's world- but when it comes to such personal issues, I always thought she's more the type to keep it quiet. Anyway that's just what I interpreted. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

ForeverBrokenForever: Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm excited to see where I take this as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Music4mysoul: Thanks for reviewing both chapters! I actually don't think my beginning chapters are that great but I'm still so flattered! Hope you continue reading to find out what happens in the future! ;) Sorry for updating so late! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Mwa! xo

Meg: Thanks for the nice words! I agree with you! The tension between the two is what defines their relationship- to me. It's so intense that you know that the moment they fall in love- it would be the greatest love of all :) Sorry for updating so late! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Mwa! xo

Brathanfan: Well Nathan has sort of rectified himself in this chapter, so hope you like good Nathan- because he won't stick around for long ;) There's going to be plenty of brathan interaction ahead…:) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Andrea kamille: Man, I'm so flattered! Your words are so sweet! How observant! The best thing a writer can read in a review is when a reader picks up on the little hints! Thanks so much! I think everything you've said is exactly what I was hoping for in my introduction part of the story :) Hope you continue to read this! I'm so excited to see where I take this! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

AcexReporter: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you haven't forgotten about this:b Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Brathanftw: Oh wow...you have no idea how HUGE my ego is right now. Ahh. Thankyou so much for such kind words! Hahaha...I don't know if I'm any good as a writer- I just have a huge hyperactive imagination when it comes to romance melodrama :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this so nicely! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

Brucas-brathan3623: I guess I can safely say there will be a slight brucas-brathan triangle in the midst :) If there can't be one on the show- they will be one here! Haha. Nathan is so WHIPPED it hurts to watch sometimes. Sorry this took so long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Seasons Change**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Only three words raced through Nathan's mind as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and grunted out loud in frustration. That. Fucking. Bitch. 

He could feel Haley's concerned gaze upon him, sweeping over his tight jaw, squared tense shoulders and overall pissed off demeanor. His eyes quickly flickered to the red digits of 12:07 and then went back to concentrating on the road ahead of him. He knew Haley's warm brown orbs were still on him practically begging him to just open his mouth and tell her what happened, but at the moment all Nathan could seem to think about were a certain pair of cold and mocking hazel eyes.

He involuntarily shuddered at the image and tightened his grip even more at Brookes' words. He suddenly jerked at Haley's warm and firm grip on his now taut-skinned knuckles and following from her gesture, relaxed his grip and tense posture.

"Nathan…"

He vaguely heard Haley's almost distant voice as he replayed Brooke's mocking words over and over. When had things become this bad between the two of them? Sure, part of it was his fault for not caring enough and staying out of her way, but they still hung with the same crowd- that had to count for something right?

"Nathan!" He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts and decided to let it all go. After all, Brooke wasn't exactly his favorite person.

He slightly turned his head towards Haley- probably for the first time since the ride over to Brooke's place and quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Nathan…please, say something. What happened?"

He was somewhat calmed by the soothing lull of his girlfriend's chirpy voice. Yet he still couldn't seem to rid the eerie, if not haunting, echoes of Brooke's raspy and slurred speech yesterday night. Nathan grinded his teeth in frustration at having thought of Davis. Yet again.

Haley noticed this and gingerly stroked the side of his face- in hopes of calming him down and further bringing him to open up to her. She was desperate to be there for him and to comfort him after an obviously upsetting morning. Now it was up to him.

Nathan let out a long sigh and again turned to Haley but smiled this time. She was so sweet to him. So caring. So patient.

"Hales…it really was nothing. Brooke was just being her bitchy self."

Haley frowned at his blatant lie. He was shutting her out again and she knew it.

"Then why are you so upset right now?"

He knew he was more pissed and ashamed if anything. Knowing that Brookes' words had shot his ego down pissed him even more.

"What? Who says I'm upset?"

"Me. Or perhaps the steering wheel."

Nathan chuckled lightly at Haley's sardonic quip, but she obviously was in no mood for laughter.

"Nathan!"

He sighed inwardly at the sound of her urgency. For once he just wanted her to let it go and simply leave him be. What was so wrong with a man mulling over his own anger?

"Nathan! I don't want to push you, but you have to tell me what's bothering you! Please!"

Ha. He mentally laughed derisively at the irony, for it was exactly what she was doing. Brookes' words had embarrassed him and the last thing he wanted was to repeat them to Haley.

"It's nothing. Really. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep. Don't worry."

And with that he leant over to kiss her forehead, but she moved towards the car window and stared down at him condescendingly.

"Ha. Now will you tell me the truth."

"I have!"

"Oh Nathan! This is exactly what's wrong with you! You pretend as if nothing is wrong and when I ask you shut me out completely! I want us to have an open and honest relationship."

He stared disbelievingly at the road ahead of him. He felt that Haley was treating this incident like he was keeping a huge secret among the ranks of an illegitimate child or something. So, just like he had blown up at Brooke the night before, Haley too had stepped too far and he lost his patience. 

"Ok! You know what Hales? I'm pissed because she was giving me attitude about our relationship! Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?"

He didn't mean to sound so bitter and resentful- but it was the truth. He was only telling her because he knew she'd be happy to know. But at the sight of her downcast eyes and crumbling face he felt immediately guilty.

"Hales, look I'm sorry ok? I just…I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"No. It's fine really. Next time, don't bother telling me anything. Especially with that kind of attitude."

He sighed loudly and almost lifted his hands off the wheel in frustration. He really didn't need anymore of this.

He grunted and sent a sideways glance at his girlfriend who was now concentrating on the bug crawling up the window.

"That bug's not going anywhere."

"Which is more than I can say for you."

He inwardly groaned at her verbal jab and choosing to ignore it, focused his vision once more on the road.

* * *

It was finally Monday and Brooke bounded out of her Beetle upon seeing a familiar mop of brown locks. She grinned softly and ran up to the long-time stranger. 

"Jagielski!"

"Oh hey Brooke."

"Hey yourself. How was your- Oh…look who it is."

She ended by muttering coldly, while spinning her body slightly away from the two blondes in front of her and Jake.

Jake coughed awkwardly, knowing all too well of the situation and lifted a few fingers as a greeting. Brooke on the other hand remained fairly apathetic, though Jake could feel her obviously tense posture.

Figuring that she couldn't handle the sight of either of the blondes any longer, Brooke patted Jake on the chest as her goodbye and with a dramatic whirl, headed off to her locker. Though not before sending a chilling glare towards Peyton and Lucas.

Nathan and Haley came to join the remaining three after witnessing the peculiar exchange of words –or lack thereof- between the group of once very good friends.

Nathan acknowledged the three and was also about to leave when Haley broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What was that all about you guys? Is she still giving you the cold shoulder?"

He could hear the slight humor in her tone and though he agreed that it was quite funny to watch Brooke freeze out Peyton and Lucas- he did wish that Haley didn't have to ask about everything. His thoughts were interrupted by Peyton's tired and strained voice. 

"She's always been good at it."

"Don't you think that's a bit juvenile?"

Peyton half-heartedly shrugged and replied with a simple, "Well you know how she is."

Haley smirked slightly at this and upon remembering how Brooke had greeted Jake asked, "So Jake, I never knew you and Brooke were so close."

"We're not. But after what you guys did to her- I guess she's reaching out to other people."

Haley snorted at this. "Well it's not like Peyton and Lucas aren't willing to talk nice with her!"

Nathan shook his head at this and with that decided to leave them all. He was never one for gossip. He gently kissed Haley on the cheek, waved to others and like Brooke walked off into the building, soon becoming engulfed by the wave of bodies.

Lucas closed his eyes at Haley's constant questioning. He knew that Haley was simply being his loyal best friend, and for that he was really grateful. She was the only person who seemed to understand that he wasn't completely in the wrong for wanting Peyton over Brooke. 

Upon opening his eyes he noticed Jake cross his arms in frustration and just as Lucas was about to speak up, his friend did.

"If Nathan cheated on you with another girl- say your good friend Peyton, would you be willing to play nice and talk to her?"

Lucas felt Peyton stiffen next to him and grasped her fingers in comfort. He knew that she felt too guilty to speak up, in fear of having to voice the entire incident- as if by saying it out loud, it would seem even truer. He then turned to Haley who now had her entire mouth open in shock. He then opened his mouth to defend Peyton but again Jake beat him to it.

"Yeh, didn't think so. Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't side with Lucas or Peyton, but perhaps you should think about how she's feeling and that she really isn't acting juvenile about all this. She has every right to hate them for what they did and frankly they should be feeling like they're in the wrong."

And with that all three of them, clearly shocked at his outburst, turned to see Jake walk off into school. As soon as he was gone, Peyton let out a long breath.

"He's right. I am a bitch."

"No! No! Peyton! Don't say that!" Lucas knew Haley would quickly run to her friend's side and comfort her, but he also knew, just like Peyton that Jake was right. They shouldn't feel better at how they treated Brooke. But being with Peyton, kissing her and holding onto her beautiful curves felt so right…

Lucas looked above Peyton's mop of golden curls and squinted his eyes at the sight of Jake running into school. Somehow he didn't quite believe that Jake and Brooke weren't in fact very close friends.

Jake swiftly and expertly dodged the many bodies after he caught a glimpse of the fiery brunette he had befriended so many years ago. He tried yelling out to her but to avail.

He continued passing by people, trying to keep up with Brooke's swift crowd surfing but slowed down when some of the footballers came trudging out of the gym. He accidentally heard parts of their conversation and became more concerned when it was about a certain brunette friend of his. He frowned slightly at their gossiping and soon became all too aware that it wasn't just the footballers who were talking about what had happened to Brooke at Tim's party.

He needed to find her. He knew without a doubt that she too had heard the random whisperings and gossiping. When he was finally within an arm-length's reach of her, he thrust his body through the crowd blocking his way, before he laid a gentle and comforting hand on her shoulder- as if to ease the tension.

Brooke felt a warm grasp on her left shoulder and upon turning her head up, she smiled slightly at Jake. He whispered lowly into her ear so she could only hear.

"You're going to be alright. Just call me tonight Bee."

And with that Jake started to lead Brooke towards her next class, pushing people who were in her way and quietly talking about the weather and whatever else that came to his mind, just to shield her of the harsh whispers and gossip. Brooke knew exactly what he was doing and holding her head high, shot him a genuinely grateful smile. Jake returned her gesture with his own smile- happy to see his old friend reaching out to him again.

Unbeknownst to the pair, their friends had noticed the entire thing and all Peyton could do was splutter in disbelief.

"Jake and Brooke?"

* * *

A/N: Nat's New Thing! A preview of the next chapter! How awesome is that? I'm doing this as a huge apology in advance for any further slow updating…heh…sooo! 

**Chapter Five:**

"We're not even friends."

"And you make sure you continue repeating that to yourself every morning."

"Then why'd you tell me this?"

"Because I know you won't tell them."

* * *

A/N: PHWOAR! Who would have thought? JAKE AND BROOKE? Hahaha…but seeing as how we've pretty much eliminated every other 16/17 yr old…it makes sense :) At least in my world. Their friendship will continue to be revealed and explained as I progress with this story. 

This wasn't exactly my favorite chapter- in fact I was reading over my first few chapters and just let me say that the story will get better ;) Haha. Hope everyone liked some nice Jake-Brooke friendshipness. I know I did. Apologies for limited NB interation. Next chapter will be ALL BRATHAN:) Yay!

Anyway, again I just wanted to apologize for the SLOW UPDATES. I've JUST FINISHED my finals...phwoar. It feels SO FREAKING GOOD to be rid of all that STRESS! Alrighteo, onwards to reviewer responses! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE CONSTANT FEEDBACK AND SWEET WORDS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

And sorry for the caps…haha :) Please continue to** REVIEW!**

**HelenItsMe: **Thankyou for reviewing both chapters 2 and 3 :) Hahaha yeh I liked that slow movement of his eyes taking in all of Brooke: too HOT and INTENSE…hehe. LOVE bitchy brookie as well! She's my hero…hahaha. I'm glad you liked chapter three! Aww! I was rather hesitant with that chapter coz it was so…drawn out and deep…! And I'm so happy to see a reader looking at both sides. Naturally because I love Brooke so much, I've planned to just keep the readers feeling sorry for her and seeing things only from her side, but it's good to see readers who look at it from all angles :) And in that case, yep, I feel sorry for Nathan- only because he does in his own way feel bad even though he didn't really want to apologize. And don't we all LOVE drama. Haha. Wow. Guess we all have a habit of rambling haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**AcexReporter: **Aww! Too sweet! Glad you still remember this! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing this so faithfully! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Takerlover21: **WOW! You know there's not many people who feel the same way as I do towards naley and brathan. Personally I really liked Haley at the beginning- in the first season and when she left Nathan. Only because she stood up for herself and it left some possibility for Brathan muhaha. But OH! I couldn't hack it when she came back and BEGGED Nathan to take her back. And Brooke was right about Haley being a sulker. Pft. Oh gosh, I've rambled. Sorry! I mean sure there are some great Naley moments but not enough for me to like them…ANYWAY Glad you like this so far! Forewarning, there will be naley moments ahead…Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry about this long response! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Rainey: **Well if it isn't my first reviewer! This chapter really defines the Naley relationship in my eyes. I think on fanfiction some people tend to get carried away in the fairytale romance that is Naley and get swept with the grandeur of it all and at times would write their relationship as overbearingly cheesy and unrealistic. That's why the show's writers are so good- because they try to retain some sense of normalcy and realism in the Naley relationship. Personally I loved their relationship BEFORE they got married- it was so sweet. Now, I just think it's become too cliché and fairytale-like. I see potential for old Nathan and Brooke but even more for who they are right now. P&L are going to be more selfish, especially Peyton, so look out for that! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**A.wo23: **Awww! OMG! You're so SWEET! What a long review filled with such nice words. Gah! My ego has just gone BOOM! Thanks for putting it on your favs! That's a huge honor :) You've gotta be like one of my favorite reviewers of all time! I love a fighting Brooke and Nathan but I think we're only a couple of chapters away from seeing a little civility between the two…YAY! Then it will go back to fighting hahaha. Let's just say this is going to be a very long story ;) I'm so glad you're enjoying this! And oh gosh, I'm so sorry for the slow as updates! No need to beg ;) I'm having so much fun writing this! I'm glad you like the shoutouts! It's completely deserved believe me! You guys are so awesome and it's only right if I take some time to acknowledge your nice words :) Oh and I think you already know this but I LOVE your work.Everyone go read A.wo23's work. It's brilliant! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Summer Davis: **Oh! You're such a faithful reviewer:) Sorry to say this, but they won't be hooking up anytime soon- not really my style. There's a whole boatload of angst ahead so hope you still continue reading! Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Mony19: **Haha, Nathan was never the apologizing type I suppose. I wonder if you guessed her best friend was Jake- it's a bit weird I must admit but I love the idea :) We'll be seeing more of Jake too! YAY! Sorry for updating slowly…yet again. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**TypoKween: **Ahh! Officially one of my favorite reviewers! HAHAHA, how "polite" was Brooke? Psh. Only a slammed door? I LOVE BRATHAN TOO! Hahaha, I can't stop repeating that sentiment! I bet this shipping has like the most loyal fans ever. And trust me there will be MORE asshole Nathan ;) I love JT's Sexy Back! Man, I must've had that song on loop 24/7 while I was studying for my exams...haha imagine the words just playing through my head while I write an essay on Shakespeare ;) We all love sexy nate:D Haha. Thanks so much for the kind words, reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Brucas-brathan3623:** There will be plenty more of that! ;) Sorry for the slow update! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Brathanftw: **Oh man another one of my favorite reviewers! Ok, to end the inevitable cycle of yes you are, no I'm not cycles on whether I'm any good at writing- I'll just say a huge aww! THANKS! Hahaha. It's hard being such a die-hard Brathan fan and yet not have enough stories on them to read. Haha. I've even resorted going to youtube and checking out fan videos of the pairing. I must say: very creative and great editing. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Lexi024:** Thanks so much for faithfully reviewing this! Sorry for the slow update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Adorkabelle90210:** Another one of my favorites! Ahh so faithful! Nathan ain't so cool now right? ahaha. By mentioning everyone's names you've pretty much almost solved the 'best friend mystery' JAKE! Yay! I love jake! Hope you liked that little 'twist' I suppose. There will be more drama for Brooke and plenty more tears :( Sorry for the slow update! Aww! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Kellocfan1: **OH EM GEE! I LOVE YOUR STORY! Every Brathan fan go read Fatal Flaw! And you really need to update! Yes yes! Man, you have NO idea how humbled I am that you've read this and said such nice comments about it. Ahh. I'm blushing HAHA! I'm so excited to see where I take this as well- a little nervous but definitely excited! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Love your work! Eek! Much nat love! Mwa! xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Seasons Change**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Brooke huffed as she strutted over to her Volkswagon Beetle, glaring at anyone and anything in her way. She was royally pissed off. How dare that prissy goody-two-shoes-tutor-girl reject her- the goddamned queen bee of tree hill high. 

Brooke's brow furrowed even deeper at the mere thought of the morning's events as she replayed them in her head over and over again like some annoying broken record.

"Tutor girl!..."

"Oh Brooke! Hi!"

"So, what's this I hear about your party?"

"Oh umm…it's not really mine…it's at Nathan's."

"Perfect! I'll make sure someone brings over the keg then…"

"Oh! No no I couldn't ask for that Brooke- it's ok really. That's all covered."

"Alright…so what time did you tell everyone to start dropping by? Because you know, must plan my timing right…"

"Umm…that's the thing Brooke…"

"What?"

"It's sort of a small thing- it's really nothing. I wouldn't even call it a party. Just a couple of friends over- that's all."

Brooke blinked furiously at Haley stumbling over her own words and felt a cold hard slap across her face.

"Oh…I see. And I guess I'm not one of them. Right?"

"Brooke no! That's not it…I just can't invite too many people."

She internally laughed at Haley's pathetic excuses. She smirked at Haley instead and mocked her.

"Oh no! NO! Of course you shouldn't invite ME. God forbid Peyton and Lucas feel the slightest bit uncomfortable."

"Look I'm sorry –

"One thing I learnt- you should only ever apologize if you're genuinely sorry."

"Brooke! It's not like they told me to not invite you…it's just I don't want any trouble."

She snorted derisively at the sentiment. Her? Cause trouble? She hadn't done anything close to troubling the blonde-cheating-duo. It sucked that despite Lucas and Peyton having done the cheating- she had been the one who lost the support of her so-called friends.

"Whatever. You know what, you can all have your little party and play your games of naked twister. You should be careful though since we all know Lucas and Peyton will cheat. I'm not interested anyway."

"Brooke! It's not like that! I'm just trying to do what's right for my best friend."

"Are you going to say that what Lucas and Peyton did wasn't wrong?"

"It's not all about right and wrong and picking sides! Maybe Lucas shouldn't have cheated on you- but you can't deny that him and Peyton belong together…"

Her heart broke at that thought- she couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up you bitch."

She could see Haley physically withdraw and shut her mouth at Brooke's darkening gaze.

"You have no right to talk like that to me."

"Oh why the fuck not. Geez. I can do whatever the hell I please."

"You know Brooke, maybe that's why you're going to wake up one morning truly lonely."

"You know tutor girl, maybe you should shove your own fist in your mouth before mine meets your nose." Brooke continued to glare at the pathetic girl in front of her as she mocked Haley's otherwise harsh words. And with that Brooke, holding her head up higher than usual, stomped off in search of her car.

She jerked the door open in one furious motion and collapsed into her baby-pink coloured driver's seat. She always thought that annoyingness aside, Haley was nice. Brooke let out a deflated sigh and decided to call Jake- hoping that he had a free study hall period or something.

After the third ring or so and when she was about to hang up, a hushed voice answered, making her entire demeanor calm down.

"Bee?"

"Oh thank god you picked up Jake!"

Brooke vaguely heard his response due to his hushed mumbling, so turned her phone to speaker.

"Jake? I can't hear you! Please don't tell me you're in class right now."

"Nah, I'm just in the library. Sorry, hold on a sec I'll go outside."

"Ok, thanks."

Brooke waited patiently and heard a few voices through the speaker but upon recognising the familiar husky timbre of Lucas, she frowned even more.

She heard Jake cough awkwardly into his cell and she grimaced as she heard Peyton and Lucas talk to Jake.

Before she could start talking again, she heard Jake mumble about being on the phone with her at the moment. She decided she should leave it at that.

"Jake, you know what, don't let me interrupt you anymore. Wouldn't want those two to be awkard around you. Bye!"

Brooke hung up and reversed quickly, not caring if anyone else was in her way and drove out with a squeal of the tyres.

Nathan jumped back at the sudden reversal of Brooke's car and watched as she sped off out of the school car park. He shook his head and thought to himself how things would never change with her.

Brooke wiped furiously at the tears threatening to fall even faster. At this rate her blurred vision would definitely be the death of her.

Her tyres once again screeched as she took a dangerously sharp turn at the intersection and continued until she finally reached the one place she could find solace. She parked her car and with a flourish of hurried gestures, literally ran towards the soft sands.

As she felt the therapeutic numbing sensation of the grains of sand against her now wet feet, Brooke felt instantaneously at peace. For the next few moments, she listened to the rhythmic crashing of the waves joining the sandy shoreline in harmony; blocking out everything that seemed to finally catch up to her and barrel her with even more force. Brooke walked along the shoreline until she found her spot. She revelled in the silence of the world around her and could only wish that her life were that simple.

Now that she felt a sense of zen, she let her thoughts drift to a certain friend- Jake. She closed her eyes to the lulling sound of the rolling waves at her feet, basking in the cold tingly sensation. As images of her and Jake flashed across her mind, she knew instantly the memory she had let her mind take her back to- the summer of 2002.

"What's Brooke Davis backwards?" She enquired in a slightly raspy voice.

"Sivad Ekoorb!" Came the quick response filled with pride.

"God you're one weird kid Jake. But that has to be a new record! 4 and a half seconds flat!" Brooke giggled at the boy lying beside her on the sand.

"WOO! Who's the man?" He pumped his fists into the air and let out a loud whoop, causing them both to erupt into another fit of giggles.

"You mean boy?" She managed to rasp out in between her laughter.

"Whatever! Like you're a full woman yourself." He then poked his tongue out at her.

"You would know HOW?" She retorted with equal defiance.

Brooke giggled at the sight of her best friend reddening over her implications.

At the sight of his cheeks visibly becoming even more red, she snorted out loud before flicking some sand onto his lap. Jake yelped before flicking some back- this time onto her face.

"OH! I'm going to get you Jagielski! I say watch your back guy-friend. Because you're in for it!"

Jake smirked in return and quirked an eyebrow in challenge, "Is that so, Davis???"

Brooke arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow, mirroring his action in defiant retaliation; picked up a small handful of sand and dumped it over his head. She fell onto her sides in peels of laughter at the sheer sight of sand running down Jake's head and face. Jake growled and at this Brookes' eyes widened knowingly.

They both stood up at that moment, knowing each others' next move.

"I do ball for a reason! I'll get you!!"

"BRING IT ON JAGIELSKI!" Brooke yelped in between her threatening fits of laughter, as she started to run for the water.

Brooke opened her eyes quickly and was surprised to feel her eyes watering up. That was the last summer she and Jake spent as just Davis-and-Jagielski. As if she was compelled to, she felt herself robotically stand up and walk away from the beach and towards the nearby park. She saw her car beyond but her legs forced her to move towards a familiar oak tree. She smiled softly at the memories etched into this timely icon of a distant childhood. She ran her fingers over the coarse bark and upon seeing a carving, her smile became even brighter.

B.D. + J.J -- BFF

It was still there, just as deep now as it was when they first carved it. She had to show Jake this sometime soon.

The sense of dejavu and complete serenity came rushing back to Brooke tenfold, upon seeing those letters. She had missed Jake and vowed that she'd work on their friendship, since he had truly shown her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Finally putting her uneasiness to rest, Brooke walked over to her car knowing that she was in the right frame of mind to drive and wouldn't be caught on teens breaking road laws 6. That or in jail for some hit-and-run.

She decided to head to her surrogate home- the mall, for some lighthearted retail therapy to end her day on a high. Besides she had a few things to pick up. Brooke walked through the revolving doors and looked up at the clock seeing that school had been out for at least an hour. She didn't even realise she had been at the beach for so long.

Walking past the food court, she caught a whiff of the enticing smells and in a well-timed response, her stomach started to rumble. She walked over towards the pretzel stand- not too healthy yet not too fattening. And just sweet enough for her liking.

Not noticing the familiar guy behind the counter, her unfocused eyes glazed over the figure before looking at the pretzels on display.

She vaguely heard a voice seeming to be calling her name but still in a somewhat hazy and serene mood- she continued looking at the different pretzels. Cinnamon or cheese?

"Davis!"

She finally broke out of her dream-like state and looked around for the voice.

"In front of you." Came an amused voice.

"Huh?"

Her eyes finally refocussed on Nathan smirking behind the counter.

"Take too many of them pills Davis?"

She glared fiercely at his rude comment and decided that his snide remarks weren't worth her being upset and furthering dampening her calm demeanour and high spirits.

It was an understatement to say that Nathan was shocked. Brooke didn't respond to his rather nasty jab and instead went back to peering at the pretzels. Of all the possible reactions, that wasn't one of them.

He cleared his throat and asked if she was alright- simply out of curiosity.

"Yeh, can I get the cinnamon one please?"

He cleared his throat again and boxed her choice.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, it's on the house Davis."

"Really? Thanks Sco-"

They both silently acknowledged her deliberate stumble over her words. She could feel her breath getting caught in her throat- she really just wanted to get away from any remainder of...him.

"It's Scott."

"Yeh I know that! I just didn't want to utter that name because you know…"

Again he cleared his throat out of discomfort. He knew she was talking about the Lucas cheating thing and frankly it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"So, you swinging by my new place for Haley's party?"

He saw her eyes quickly flash with anger. Her lips formed into a grimace before she gritted out, "Apparently it's a small get-together for a few friends. So no."

"Oh."

That was literally all he had to offer. Haley didn't invite Brooke? For some reason- it still surprised him, even if he knew why Haley would do such a thing. But still…

"Well, no party is truly one if Brooke Davis isn't there. Besides, it's still my place- why don't you drop by."

"No can do tutor boy. This one has better things to do."

He outwardly scoffed at this.

"Like buying a pretzel by yourself at an unsually empty mall, revelling in your new found loneliness?"

Something inside Brooke finally snapped. She had had enough of Nathan's sneering tone. She had been complacent with him for long enough. They weren't friends- so why the hell should she be amicable.

"It's called your boring girlfriend is a bitch who couldn't throw a decent party even if I helped her."

"Fuck off Brooke. Don't talk about her like that."

"Or what? You'll throw a pretzel at me?" She snorted at this thought and Nathan scowled in return.

"I knew you'd still be the same heartless bitch. I try talking to you for once and you pull this kind of shit on me."

"Saying that I'm lonely counts for talking nicely to me? Well then- sure looks like tutor-girl has taught her dog well."

"Whatever Davis. I guess they're all right about you. You're so damn self-centred and just...evil."

She inwardly frowned at his harsh words, but outwardly showed no signs of her injured ego and instead twisted her lips into her perfected famously evil Davis smirk.

"I guess so. You shouldn't think otherwise- might hurt your pretty little head."

Nathan's brow furrowed at her edgy tone and he shook his head solemnly.

"I really was sorry for what I said about you. And for what it's worth- I thought Lucas changed you. I guess not."

"He didn't change me. He had no affect on me. Remember that."

Upon the sight of her discarded pretzel, clenched fists and eyes of pure fury; Nathan knew he had gone too far in mentioning Lucas.

"If he doesn't, then go to the party. Prove it."

"Like that proves anything. And because your thick head obviously cannot comprehend it- I wasn't invited."

"Since when did that stop you. Besides I'm inviting you."

"Why?" Brooke frankly didn't care anymore whether she was invited or not- she still wouldn't go. Yet, she was curious as to why Nathan wanted her to go so badly. Probably to liven up a sure to be snore-fest of board games, crackers and dip.

"Why not?" He shot back evenly. In truth, he had no idea why he was so vehement on Brooke attending Haley's party.

Brooke heavily sighed in resignation and decided to just tell him so he could leave her alone. Besides, it wouldn't be all that true anyway.

"Because I have to pick some things up for my trip next week asshole."

Nathan opened his mouth in surprise. She was leaving?

"You're leaving?" Was all he managed to utter.

"On holiday to Paris, yes." Brooke tried to keep evasive as possible. She suddenly started to feel a bit awkward at having told Nathan in the first place. Although it just came out so naturally- she couldn't stop herself before it was too late.

"Wait, does Jake know?"

Nathan was beyond confused as to why she would even say anything- let alone this, to him of all people. It was a universal fact that although the two hung with the same crowd, they were merely party buddies. Not even friends.

"Not yet why."

Brooke carelessly tossed her hair behind her shoulder and decided to keep her mouth shut from that moment on.

"Well, isn't he your friend?"

"Yeh, point is?"

"We're not even friends."

Wasn't that obvious to her? Nathan knew he'd feel bad if she thought that they were friends. Because he truly didn't. This whole conversation was the first he'd had with her since freshman year, where there were no malicious death threats, swearing, screaming or kicking (her doing). It was truly strange in one word.

"And you make sure you continue repeating that to yourself every morning."

Guess that answered his question.

"Then why'd you tell me this?"

"Because I know you wouldn't tell them."

She looked pointedly at him and he knew that he'd honor her request.

"Yeh. Not my place to say."

Nathan finally decided that Brooke wasn't that bad once they had got talking.

"Well she's taught her bastard dog well. He isn't as stupid as I initially thought."

Then there were moments like that when all previous thoughts would just fly right out the damn window.

Nathan sighed as he watched Brooke smirk at him before walking off towards Victoria Secrets.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Six:**

He was shocked. Floored. Completely horrified.

What the hell was Brooke doing at the hospital?

Unable to tear his eyes away he continued to stare at her bent over hunched figure and felt physically sickened at the sight.

This was not the Brooke Davis they all knew.

* * *

**A/N: **WOAH! Intense! I hinted towards what will be a MAJOR part of my story from now on! So have fun figuring out what that all means :) I'm SO SORRY for the delay of this chapter. Gosh, it's been so long. SORRY! The next chapter should be up soon!! At least this chapter was longer and towards the end filled with awesome NB-ness. Heh, SORRY! 

Now for reviewer responses! Again THANKYOU so much for the constant kind words. You have no idea how much they mean to me :) PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!

**Ravenscheer23: **Yes! Indeed, go Jagielski! Man I love him haha. Yeh I'm glad someone finally told off Haley- but I'll be sure to show her nice side as well. Haha. Before a Naley break-up there will be a Naley wedding. That's all I can say really. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Takerlover21: **Seems that many people liked the Brooke/Jake friendship and Jake telling off Peyton, Lucas and Haley, which is great! Yeh, I'm a fan of both brucas and brathan but I think for me it's brathan first and foremost! Haha. The brathan fanfiction kind of helps with the lack of interaction between NB on the show :( Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**HelenItsMe:** Oh thanks for the long review:D Haha YOU'RE awesomeness! I'm so glad you liked the Brooke/Jake friendship- that's another thing I would've liked to see on the show. I mean why does Peyton get ALL the guys!! Hoped you enjoyed the boatloads of Brathan in this chapter! I know I did! ;) OH I agree Naley should only be friends!! Even when they first got married in the 2nd season- there was barely any chemistry between them- they were like a 50 yr old married couple or something, complete with his-and-her kitchy towel sets. I'm currently on like a week's break- so hopefully I can churn out two chapters within that time. Hopefully. Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Brathanftw:** Hey! Haha- no no nothing happened to this one. Thankfully. But yeh, sorry for such a long wait :b It makes me happy to know that this brings happiness to readers all around :) Haha, I sound so cheesy! I reckon there's not enough brathan out there. It needs to be changed! There is like literally 10 times more Naley fics out there and man- it's just not fair!!! If only they brought some good brathan to the screens. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! Truthfully I've been debating over whether NB should be so civil (given the first chapter and all) but oh well- I'll work with the flow ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**AcexReporter: **Aww you're such a faithful reviewer! Thanks for continually supporting this! It means so much! Yeh after that chapter I couldn't help but love Brooke/Jake as friends either. I never meant to make it such a big thing but oh well that's how it happened afterall haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Lexi024: **Aww another faithful reviewer! Hopefully this chapter would have appealed to your brathan needs ;) I know it did for me…haha! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**A.wo23: **Hey! I'm so glad the last chapter turned out better than I had initially thought! Yay for Brooke/Jake! And soon enough we'll see some nice Brooke/Nathan :D I can't wait for the end of Naley either- but I'll be sure to make the end of their relationship as realistic and understandable as I possibly can. I'm hoping that I'll update at least twice within the next week and a half or so! And you need to start updating as well! I'm waiting!! Yes! LONG LIVE BRATHAN! Hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Summer Davis: **Thanks so much for the kind comments! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Hope you liked the NB in this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Rainey: **Yes! The poor girl needs some friends. Real friends at least. I think I may have overdone and exaggerated Haley's annoyingness in the last chapter and for that I hope it doesn't make her simply the bad character. She's a good person I know, but I find her curiosity and constant questioning annoying as hell. So that's where I was coming from last chapter. Oh there's more to come with P&L haha, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. There's always hope for Nathan! He may be whipped but he does have sense, that or he just hates talking about Brooke ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**B:** I love Jake as well! The only reason I brought him back is because it'd be SO WEIRD if Brooke and Nathan suddenly became buddy-buddy after years of almost-hatred. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Mony19: **Ahh! You're such a faithful reviewer! Thanks for being here since the first chapter! Means heaps! Even though Haley's annoyingness may have been slightly exaggerated in the last chapter (at least I thought so) I was just thinking back to the time when Brooke was at the mall crying to Peyton and Haley after Luke broke it off with her and Haley knew what happened but all she could was stand there and offer nothing but sarcasm when Brooke asked about the girls and guys being friends thing- that really pissed me off and I suppose that's where my character of Haley came from. Haha. That was all completely unnecessary- but yeh, may as well tell you! P&L should be feeling nothing but GUILT! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your support means a huge deal to me! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Jess: **Yeh I love Brooke/Jake! But only as friends I suppose. He's way too nice for her ;) BRATHAN all the way! Haha. I didn't mind Naley in the beginning but something just changed when they got married and I lost all interest in them after that. Haha, I don't dare say that on the one tree hill forums though- probably get mass-murdered. Pucas (hahaha) pisses me off as well. Especially the selfishness of Peyton and the cluelessness of Lucas. Idiots. Oh don't worry- I never forget about karma. Those two will get a nice taste of their own medicine. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Kellocfan1: **Please update your story!! I'm dying to read more!! Yeh, I think I've read most if not all of the Brathan stories available…I need more!! Thanks for your compliments! They make my ego explode :b Jake/Brooke is indeed very interesting! Hope you enjoyed this BN filled chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**BDavisandLScott4-ever: **It's so sad Brucas have indefinitely split on the show :( I love them- seeing as how I can't have my Brathan. I'm loving the Brooke/Jake friendship as well! I don't really like anyone apart from Brooke, Jake and Nathan either- but I don't want to just pin each character as good or bad- so I'll try to show all sides of each character :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Fighter37: **I'm loving the Brooke/Jake friendship as well! You don't really see much of that around here. I'm so excited getting into what this story is all about: Brooke/Nathan! It's going to be so unexpected perhaps? But hopefully everyone will still like it ahhaa. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Adorkabelle90210: **I'm so so sorry for the slow updates!! I should be able to post 2 chapters within the next week or so! So have no fear! And those previews are a small peace offering!! Hehehe YES! Jake and Brooke:D I agree that Haley is annoying- or at least the inquisitive side of her is. Hopefully this chapter gives you some idea of the past friendship between Brooke and Jake. I think those two could be closer than Brooke/Peyton- because I always felt Brooke and Peyton only worked because Brooke is so giving and they built a friendship through Brooke protecting Peyton and blah. Hope you enjoy this BN filled chapter!! And hopefully the preview for chapter six doesn't kill you too badly! I need you to keep supporting this haha ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**tHaCoOkiEmOnStEr: **Sorry this took so long. And yes, there was more brathan in this chapter. Expect plenty more next chapter, definitely :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! And yes, more jake/brooke friendship-cuteness in this chapter :) Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**IslandGurl808: **YAY! Finally someone who understands my frustration towards Haley and Naley :) I totally understand the mighty long rants as I tend to have many myself…hahah. I agree with you on a lot of things about haley/naley. I just think that right now- they're using their marriage as kind of like an excuse for it to be ok that she's in fact pregnant as a teenager still in highschool. I went to that sight, and omg, the sheer bounty of brathan fics OMG! Talk about heaven :) I read some of your work- it's really good! Keep writing! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this! And sorry it's soo late! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Lucifers angel666: **Jake and Brooke are strictly friends- nothing more. There will be some Lucas/Brooke lurking back somewhere- in some form or another, not necessarily romantic. But prepare for him to come back into her life…later on, haha. Yeh, everyone's horrid to Brooke :( And she's my favourite as well!!! I'm so sorry this is so late but I hope you continue reading :) I'm excited to see where I take this- it won't be expected that's for sure, but yes thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Babes:** So sorry this took so long! Hope you haven't forgotten about it, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**Wishinonastar: **Oh gosh yes, I LOVE bitchy brooke as well. So much fun to write:) I always want to slap haley- she annoys me to death..grr. That's probably why she's the way she is in my fic, haha. Yeh, Jake is awesomeness :) I AGREE THAT NALEY ARE TOO CHEESY! Gosh- they call that true love? COME ON! And damn straight brathan are hotter! WOO! Haha, sorry this took so long and I guess the sneak-peek makes sense now ;) Hope you liked chapter six's preview:b Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seasons Change**

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

She breathed in his manly scent and with all the inner self control she could muster, she willed herself to create some distance between them. Instantly Peyton felt a cold rush of wind and shivered at the loss of body heat. She wanted him. No, she needed him; all of him- his body, his soul and his mind- not just his heart.

Peyton couldn't stand the distance and loss of connection, so once again she stepped forward and reached out to Lucas.

She whispered in a quivering voice, "Lucas, I can't take this anymore. I need you more than you could ever know."

He sighed and quickly brushed his soft lips across the top of her curls. She closed her eyes and sighed wistfully, trying to drink up the warm feel of his lips. It was much too short. She needed more.

He gently tilted her chin so she could finally lose herself deep into his blue pools. She immersed herself into the warm intense gaze and felt a tingle shooting through her spine. It was electric. They no longer could deny it.

"Trust me Peyt, I know. I need this as much as you do, but we also know that Brooke deserves some respect."

She felt like a tonne of bricks had just collapsed on her.

"Screw Brooke!" She knew she shouldn't have said that but the words seemed to roll right off her tongue.

She was tired of feeling guilty and like the worst human being to walk on this Earth. She couldn't help that she loved Lucas, no more than that he wanted her over Brooke. She was sick of putting aside her happiness for Brooke when her one-time other half was the one who just threw away their ten year friendship.

She was suddenly shaken out of her reverie by the sound of footsteps coming to a stop, that and Lucas's unwavering –if not disapproving- gaze.

"You know I believe Lucas already has but oh wait, that's right he screwed you as well when he was still my boyfriend."

Peyton was left speechless at her former best friends' harsh and biting tone. She couldn't believe that anyone could be that vindictive and rude as to cheapen such an act of love by branding it as an act of foul betrayal. Yes, they made a mistake by betraying Brooke but Peyton was fed up with trying to explain herself and constantly begging for forgiveness.

"It's sad when you can't keep your boyfriend interested even when you put out."

She knew that it was wrong, harsh and cruel but if Brooke could speak to her like that, didn't she have the same right? She saw a quick flicker of pain flash through Brookes' eyes and felt her heart tear but she was going to stay strong. She needed to fight for Lucas because he was worth it- they were worth it.

Brooke strode up to Peyton and looked her evenly in the eye. "I never willingly put out for Lucas. He wanted it- not me. And if I remember correctly, he was drunk when you guys had sex. At least that's what he said when he begged me to forgive him. Did you know that?"

Peyton was horrified. Not only at the cheap shot Brooke made but how humiliated she felt. She whipped her head towards Lucas who looked ready to murder Brooke. He let out a sharp breath and turned towards Brooke, grasping Peyton's hand tightly in the process. She struggled to free her hand but at the sight of his reassuring, apologetic eyes, she felt at peace and melted into the groove of his palm, reveling in the feel of his warm skin. They had come so far with so much pulling them down and she knew that they would talk this over in their own time. The last thing she wanted was to give Brooke the satisfaction that among many other weaknesses, she still felt a sense of insecurity with Lucas; that he might run back to Brooke.

She saw Lucas open his mouth before a fourth voice interrupted them.

"Lucas, get your ass into the weights room."

All three heads whipped around to see Nathan standing a few feet away from them. Peyton started to wonder how long he had in fact been standing there.

"Give me a minute man."

"Sorry, can't. Whitey's been calling for you. I'll kick your ass if you're the reason we get extra suicides today."

Lucas clenched his jaw and let out a long sigh. She smiled softly when he gently stroked her hand, before letting it go and walking towards the door. Brooke glared at his retreating back before landing her glare on Peyton.

"Consider this your two weeks. You're off the squad."

"WHAT? How bitchy is that? Don't let your own problems get in the way of the squad. They need me!"

"Please. They need you about as much as they need a sharp stab in the back." Peyton let the hissing of Brooke's hurtful words sink in before putting her own hands up in surrender, grabbing her bag and walking out to wait for Lucas. She was done. DONE. She only had Lucas left and she'll be damned if she let him go.

Brooke turned towards the swinging doors and was mildly surprised at the sight before her. Nathan was still standing there, shuffling his feet rather awkwardly.

She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow in question.

"How long do you girls need the gym?"

"Practice is off."

"Oh."

Nathan coughed gruffly and taking the hint that Brooke wouldn't say anymore, turned around to head out.

She instinctively cleared her throat loudly as soon as his back was facing her and he whipped his head around.

"Um, how much did you hear?"

They both knew what she was talking about and he admitted "Enough for me to bail you out."

She looked down at her feet and mumbled a rushed thanks. He grinned at her reluctance and knew that it was a huge step for her to thank anyone. So he thought he'd tease her a little more.

"Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that Davis. What'd you say?"

She fixed her burning gaze onto his playful smirk and twinkling eyes and retorted with her own quip, "You heard me! Asshole!"

"Well well, I believe you owe me Davis."

"Excuse you? I owe you nothing. I could've easily saved myself from cheating blondies times two."

"No no of course I knew that. Your flustered demeanor, the loss of words, the sweaty palms. You totally handled it yourself. It was all you," he grinned even wider knowing that this was his chance to mock her. Nathan 1 Brooke 3?

Brooke's glare deepened even further, knowing that Nathan was mocking her, since she knew she didn't have any sweaty palms, perhaps a dull aching of the heart, but that was it.

"Soak it up Nate because this is the first and last time you'll be allowed to make fun of me!"

Nathan found himself immediately entranced by the now-rare twinkle of daring mischief in Brooke's eyes. He shook his head clear of these thoughts and tried to remember what she said before. Perhaps it was the shock of hearing his nickname for a change, or maybe it was her heart-warming smile; since the only thing Nathan seemed capable of doing was letting out a shaky breath.

"I'll hold you to it."

There. He breathed an internal sigh of relief. He had managed to say something without sounding like a stuttering idiot. Brooke Davis really didn't affect him that much, right?

"You bet your cute ass you will. In any case, thanks for nothing Nathan."

In fear of giving away his flipping nerves, Nathan merely smirked at her before nodding his head. She nodded in return- both admitting a silent agreement that he had helped her out and she was thankful.

"I always thought you were the more grateful type though."

"Oh really Scott? And what would make you think that?"

Something about her last sentiment threw Nathan off even more so, perhaps it was the fact she acknowledged him by Scott- a name she couldn't utter no less than 48 hours ago, or perhaps it was the almost sultry teasing tone she was famous for and dare he say it, had perfected over the years.

To add to that, before he could utter out his next thought, she purposely strode up to him, completely aware of his eyes trained on her and his eyebrows shooting up to the skies and planted a slow, taunting kiss on his cheek.

He could feel the back of his neck flush red but for some strange reason, he felt a cold numbing sensation spread across his cheek. She completely caught him off guard. Nathan literally had no idea what to do next. He supposed it must have been from the lack of flirting ever since he asked Haley out.

He suddenly felt a cool rush of electrifying air hitting his sensitive ears and tuned in to her whispering "Is that what you wanted…hotshot?" before winking and making her way to the door, leaving no more than a friendly signature Brooke Davis pat on the shoulder.

He was definitely ruffled and as he finally managed to collect his bearings, he realized that his disorientation and shock was exactly what Brooke Davis had wanted out of him. She had played him. Like a professional; he couldn't deny that.

Brooke strutted out of the gym, letting a smirk lightly grace her dimpled grin, knowing that she had left Nathan, for lack of a better term, stunned. She had never dared to flirt with Nathan but somewhere inside of her, she knew she loved it. It was crazy and completely new. She wondered why she and Nathan had never hooked up in freshman year. It must've been Peyton.

Peyton.

Brooke felt a rush of blinding rage wash over her as she replayed the horrid words exchanged between the two former best friends. Peyton knew her inside and out and that meant she knew what hurt Brooke the most. Damn her all the way to hell.

Nathan shook his head once more, letting the ghost of a grin make its way to his face. Brooke never ceased to surprise him, that much was a given. He followed his brother's lead and walked through the side doors into the connecting gym.

Jake ran a frustrated hand through his mop of brown curls. The day hadn't seemed to have ended yet, much to his displeasure. He was late for practice as usual after being stuck in detention for not handing in an assignment. Apparently looking after a sick baby wasn't a good enough excuse.

As he neared the gym doors, he squinted his eyes upon the familiar sight of his reacquainted friend. Jake let a soft smile briefly grace his features before it was quickly wiped away at the sight of Brooke closing her eyes, holding onto her sides in what was easily seen as agonising pain, finally buckling under her knees and collapsing to the ground.

Jake stood stunned for a split second, before he yelled out her name as loudly as he could and ran up to her, hoping that just maybe he could somehow soften her fall even though she had already hit the cold concrete beneath her with full impact.

As he bent down and sat her up within the crook of his arms, his brow wrinkled in even more worry, after thinking back to lunch that afternoon.

--

"Davis!" Jake called out to the girl walking a few people ahead of him. He then ran up to her, as she waited ever so patiently, tapping her foot and all. His face broke into a grin once he caught up to her.

"Jagielski! How you going guy friend?" She smirked at him and infamously raised her eyebrow.

He chuckled at the seasoned nickname and proceeded to link arms with Brooke before entering the cafeteria. Once they were both seated with packaged green salads deemed worthy and edible by the Queen herself, she decided to broach the delicate subject of Jenny.

"Look, umm, I know I haven't always been there for you...especially with Jenny and that slut Nicki but if you ever need a hand I'll gladly help you out…"

Jake smiled genuinely at her nervous demeanour and offered her a one armed side hug. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded before adding his own thanks.

"No makeup and boy talk till she's at least 14."

They both chuckled at the thought, both knowing Brooke couldn't and wouldn't hold her word to that.

As the two sat in companionable silence, every now and then catching up on old times, Jake couldn't help but send a sideways glance at his friend. She looked so small in that moment. Looked so tired and…lonely. He could see the clear bags underneath her swollen red eyes, her slumped shoulders and robotic movements and let out a heavy sigh.

Brooke heard him and whipped her head around, looking at him in question. He shook his head solemnly and shrugged his shoulders. "I just hate what they did to you."

She cracked an awkward smirk and repeated his actions, "They did nothing to me. I'm Brooke Davis, they won't break me."

Jake smiled sadly at this. Neither of them believed her.

He heard someone clearing their throat and looked up. Upon recognizing them, he instinctively grabbed ahold of Brooke's limp cold fingers. He gave her a reassuring squeeze hoping that she'd be able to stay strong while Lucas and Peyton wanted to share a few words with him.

"Hey Lucas. You need something?"

Peyton was staring at the two of them sitting there. He offered a small wave in her general direction. He wasn't willing to be friendly with Peyton over Brooke. He had his loyalties too and he would surely uphold them. Peyton winked at him and at that Brooke snarled at her.

"What? Taking my boyfriend wasn't enough for you Sawyer? You just have to flirt with my only friend left?" Lucas frowned at this and Jake upon seeing that, glared towards the other male.

"Since when were you two friends?" Jake scoffed internally at Peyton's haughty tone. If only she knew.

"Long before he met you!" He couldn't help but feel a tiny surge of pride wash all over him. Pure ownage.

"And what? He's your property now? Why don't you take your sharp claws off of him, wouldn't want him to choke."

Jake looked up at Peyton and saw her glare firmly set on Brooke. Just as he was about to jump to his friend's defence, Brooke let out a hollow sharp laugh. Wicked…haunting almost. He grinned with pride at the sound.

"No. The only bitch who's going to be choked is YOU!"

BROOKE FOR THE WIN! Team Brooke all the way.

The only thing that kept him from pumping his fists in the air, yelling his chants at the top of his lungs was in fact her bear-like grip. Jake wasn't sure if he could feel his fingers any longer.

At that point, Brooke had stood up, gripping onto the edge of the table for dear life. Jake knew that if he didn't take her out, she would throw her drink at Peyton or worse throw a mean left hook.

He voiced those thoughts, picked up their stuff and grabbing hold of both Brooke's shoulders, pushed her out of the cafeteria.

Once away from prying eyes and ears, Jake dropped everything to the floor, let go of Brooke and stared her down. His eyes softened at the girl standing in front of him. She looked so torn, so weak, so fragile. She seemed to have lost that magic, that aura about her. She was no longer the Brooke Davis they all knew and loved (though hated by some). She was the same vulnerable, self conscious twelve year old girl he befriended so many years ago.

Jake let out a sigh before he engulfed her into a hug. She needed all the comfort she could get.

"You ok Bee?"

She nodded glumly, biting on her lower lip like she used to whenever she was anxious or upset. He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. For so long he was able to read her every thought, even then he thought he was able to see into her soul. But now, all he saw was the empty broken shell of this girl. He hated Lucas and Peyton so much in that single moment…for what they had reduced Brooke to.

Her bottom lip began quivering and as she sucked in her breath, willing herself not to let a damned tear fall, all he could do was hold her and hope that she'd say something.

All too soon she disentangled herself from his arms and letting out on long breath to steady herself she looked up at him once more, blowing her bangs out of the way.

"I've had such a long week and not just because of the cheating thing…there's just so much other crap I'm dealing with."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. All this time he thought she was upset and tired because of Lucas and Peyton. Pushing his luck, he gently asked, "Like what?"

She shook her head and Jake knew she wouldn't say anymore. She was closing off, so he let it be as much as he didn't want to. He let out a resigned sigh and upon seeing her shift her eyes to the ground, he picked up their bags and resting a comforting hand on the small of her back, led her back into the school hall.

The sound of each heavy, foreboding footstep was enough to drive Jake insane. The awkward silence engulfing the two was killing him. Thoughts like 'Why isn't she saying anything?' repeatedly chanting through his head. As they stopped in front of her classroom, she turned quickly to face him and braved him a small smile. He smiled softly in return.

Brooke leaned up and quickly hugged him before murmuring eleven words he never thought he'd hear, "Will you come with me to the hospital after school today?"

--

Jake shook his head of these thoughts and looked down at the fallen angel in his arms. She wasn't awake and yet she still looked pained and broken. His fear for her increased ten-fold at the memory of her request. Why did she have to go to the hospital? What was wrong with her? Was she sick? A million and one thoughts raced frantically through his head, so much that he was frozen on the spot, if only for a split second. Jake lifted her entire limp body with ease and rushed towards her car, clutching onto a small hope that she wasn't in fact sick, just drained from fatigue.

Jake desperately held onto that small glimmer of hope, knowing he was only doing so to ease his own growing fear. He was a coward.

Back in the gym, Nathan was getting his ass kicked by Whitey, whose bad mood was further fuelled by the apparent absence of one Jake Jagielski. Nathan grunted in exhausation, thoughts of killing Jagielski long gone since he was too tired to move a limb.

Upon hearing the final shrill of the whistle, signaling the end of practice, Nathan did everything but skip towards the showers. Finally feeling somewhat rejuvenated, he trudged towards his car, only to see his girlfriend sitting atop of it, much like Brooke did at that fateful party. He gulped at the lingering thought of the feisty brunette and tuned his attention towards his pretty girlfriend. He walked to her and lifted a few fingers to greet her.

"Hey." Even the distant cold voice sounded unfamiliar to him. He really was a terrible boyfriend.

"Hey Nate..." She sounded so quiet. So disappointed. Haley slid off the hood and engulfed him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Nathan! I don't want to fight with you, but I need you to know that I'm really hurt…"

"Haley…" He struggled to swallow a sigh, he really didn't know what she wanted from him.

"No! Let me say this first. Ever since that god awful morning when we went over to apologize to that bitch…"

"It's Brooke…" He half-muttered before he could stop himself. Since when did he ever call her anything but the bitch or Davis?

"What?" To say that Haley was surprised would be an understatement. Nathan simply shook his head and waved his hands in a dismissive gesture.

"Nothing, nothing. Bitch works fine as well."

"Ok well…ever since then, we've barely said anything, and you can't even really look me in the eye. Is it really that much of a burden to tell your girlfriend what's going on? Let alone look at her?"

"What are you talking about? We talked! I looked at you! We planned that damn party didn't we?" He was oh so tired! He just wanted to go home! By god, his jaw muscles were sore as well.

"SEE! It's that tone of yours again. I was the one who planned that party, you weren't even there for most of it!"

At that outburst, all he could do was stare at her incredulously. How it was possible for one person to complain about every little thing was beyond him.

"Because I had to work! I have other responsibilities too Haley. I would think you of all people would understand that."

"I get that!" She was increasingly becoming more and more upset and frustrated. Makes two of them, at least in terms of frustration.

"Then what are you saying?" He purposely softened his tone. As tired as he was, he didn't ever want to see Haley upset because of him no less.

"You can't even answer that can you?"

Nathan threw his hands up in defeat. He just couldn't win! Perhaps it was the fuzzy state of mind he was in. Perhaps it was the aching of his entire body. Perhaps it was the impending side-splitting headache from all this whining and constant arguing. He wasn't too sure, but he just exploded.

"What do you expect from me? I'm not some fucking mind-reader. I can't be the perfect boyfriend 24/7. I'm just me. I make mistakes. I keep things to myself. Why can't you just accept that."

He walked around Haley and quickly asked if she needed a ride. She shook her head, already in tears and turned to run off towards a glowering Lucas. He lifted his arm, ready to shout after her, but either he was too drained or simply not bothered, he just let her go.

Nathan let out a long sigh, put his car in reverse and headed towards the hospital clinic. His mother had asked him to pick up her prescriptions that morning and the request had almost escaped his mind if it weren't for Haley constantly chiding him this morning for forgetting such an important favor. She was his own god-damned personalized day planner!

Upon seeing the looming hospital, Nathan swerved into the parking lot and rolled his car to a stop. He parked and quickly jumped out, hoping to get this errand over and done with. The only thing running through his mind at the time was going home to his comfortable bed and sleeping the night and day away. Whitey really did him in, that's for sure.

As Nathan thanked the pretty nurse over the counter, he saw a mop of familiar brown curls lurking in the opposite corner. He didn't give it a second thought until he distinctly heard Jagielski call out. He whipped his entire body around, ready to go over there and give Jagielski a beating for missing practice, but upon turning he froze at the sight splattered in front of him.

He was shocked. Floored. Completely horrified.

What the hell was Brooke doing at the hospital? With Jake no less?

Unable to tear his eyes away he continued to stare at her bent over hunched figure and felt physically sickened at the sight.

This was not the Brooke Davis they all knew.

He flinched when he heard her let out a choke and as he stood there transfixed by the visuals of strained puking, Nathan felt a small shiver run through him. He was so disturbed by the sight that he was shaking out of anxiety. What was wrong with Brooke? Was she sick? A million and two thoughts ran through him to the point of almost knocking him unconscious. He decided that he'd trade a bitchy but healthy Brooke for a sick Brooke any day.

Once he started to regain his senses again, Nathan moved to help Brooke out, but upon seeing Jake standing beside her, stroking her back and keeping her hair out the way; Nathan stopped midway and backtracked until he felt his back collide with the cold door. He finally forced himself to tear his eyes away from the corridors, turned around and bolted for his car. Once sitting safely inside, he let out another shaky breath. He had never dealt with illness before and didn't think that, judging from his earlier reaction, he'd be too good handling the thought of someone he knew being seriously sick.

What the fuck was wrong with Brooke? The same thoughts continued screaming out at him to the point of him almost losing his own mind. Jesus Christ. Did Lucas hurt her that badly?

Nathan's mind quickly scanned his memories of that morning.

--

Nathan was sitting solemnly at his desk, mulling over his and Haley's newest argument. Lately all they ever did was argue. Today, it was how little time they spent together that weekend, namely when she threw her first party.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting it hit the table with a thud just as the teacher walked in to commence the class.

To his knowledge, Brooke was the only person he really knew who had Chemistry with him. He quickly scanned the room and frowned slightly when he didn't see the distinct head of brown hair. Who was he going to partner with now? Surely the bitch from hell was better than some stranger. Besides, they were more than aquaintances now right? She did tell him about her trip to Paris after all.

Mr Morgan answered his own internal questioning and ironically assigned him Brooke as his lab partner. Perhaps Mr Morgan was psychic?

He grabbed the bench furthest from the front and sat down on his own stool, tapping at the desk, in hopes of his partner just magically appearing next to him. It was common knowledge, that though Brooke failed every Maths course in the history of all Maths courses, she absolutely kicked ass in Chemistry. Nathan was more than happy to simply mooch off of her straight A's in this class. If she even appeared.

With as little as 15 minutes left till the end of class, Nathan had given up all hope of finishing his first assignment, let alone passing with a credible D; thus sitting slouched over, resigned to blowing pieces of shredded paper across the table, seeing which would go the furthest.

As he let out a large puff of air, the door opened and there at the front was Brooke. He straightened up and sent her his signature smirk. Upon seeing him waving an arm and at the teacher's request, Brooke plodded over to Nathan with nothing more than a lazy sneer adorning her puffy face. He smirked even broader, knowing that this was her nightmare- which in turn was delighting the hell out of him. But as she came closer to him, his smirk dropped from his face completely. She barely had any makeup on, which did nothing for the darkening rings underneath her red, puffy eyes.

She shoved her folder harshly onto the desk and slumped onto the stool beside him. Muttering something along the lines of "I'll finish it tonight," she proceeded to lay her tousled head of hair onto her folder and fell right to sleep. Nathan was so stunned all he could do was stare at her in amazement, for Mr Morgan never once caught her sleeping.

After staring at her for a good 5 minutes, Nathan realized just how drained and exhausted she looked. This was completely bipolar to the Brooke Davis he was just having a fight with a couple days ago. And it honestly freaked him out. She was never like this. She was always the overly chirpy, if not too cheery, head cheerleader with not a care in the world. To some extent, Nathan missed that Brooke- if only a little. She made school that much more exciting, since someone somewhere would be talking about her and her weekly happenings every second of the day.

At the sound of the shrill bell, Nathan collected his books and softly tapped Brooke's shoulder to wake her. Her head shot up, arms flew about almost knocking over a beaker, if it hadn't been for Nathan's quick reflexes.

"Woah there Davis. No need to take it out on the glassware." He smirked at her and she flipped him the finger as her only response. He chuckled slightly but then turned subdued at her evident anxiety. She barely managed to keep a firm grasp on the test-tubes as he soon noticed her hand trembling ever so slightly. Nathan grabbed a hold of the equipment and signaled to her that she should leave.

"You're doing the assignment, the least I can do is clean up."

She nodded and walked –stumbled- out of the classroom, seemingly unfazed by everyone's –including his own- eyes on her retreating form.

Once she was well out of earshot, the entire class erupted into hushed whisperings. Nathan shook his head, cleared the rest of the lab equipment and quickly made his way out of the room. He was never one for gossip.

--

Nathan sat subdued at his wheel, thinking back to how tired Brooke had looked that morning and concluded that that was the reason she was at the hospital. How could he have not noticed that morning? He could've asked her how she was doing. Instead, all he could do was laugh along with everyone else at how the normally beautiful Brooke Davis was looking like shit and worse for wear. Frumpy was the exact term, if he remembered correctly.

He swallowed some of his spit and felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Sure, she wasn't his friend or anything, but they did hang with the same crowd. He shouldn't have mocked her like he did, and now she was keeling over on some hospital floor, puking up all of her innards and stomach content.

He shook his head once more, put his car in reverse and drove home. This would be another one of their secrets, he concluded. He wouldn't tell another soul unless told to. But he would definitely have to speak to Jake tomorrow. That and to beat him up as well, because damn it all, his legs still ached.

Jake sat silently stunned, methodically stirring his Styrofoam cup of diluted coffee. He glanced quickly at Brooke sitting in front of him, biting on her lip and furiously wiping at her red, itchy eyes.

"So I guess Lucas is the father…"

As he watched his friend solemnly nod in affirmative, he let out a shaky breath. He reached over and held onto her limp, still cold hand. Just as he was about to say something, she finally broke down. His friend. The little girl he had known forever. He felt ashamed that all he could do was sit there absolutely dumbfounded as her entire body was wracked with convulsing sobs. Jake held tightly onto her shaking hands and tried to feel anything. But he was numb.

Brooke was pregnant.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Seven (muahaha, you guys are gonna love this):**

As he spotted her walking towards her car, he ran towards the parking lot.

"Brooke! WAIT!"

Upon hearing her name, she whipped her head around and raised an eyebrow at Nathan Scott running over to her.

She placed an arm on her side and let out a deep-throated laugh as he approached her.

He smirked at her before quickly placing a tingling kiss on her left cheek before whispering into her ear "Two can play at your game. That's thanks for nothing."

Her lips formed into a perfect 'O' as her eyes glinted in amusement. He winked at her before turning around and running back to school.

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHAH! DUM DUM DUM…And there you have it! The big shocker…muahaha :) Not exactly original, but I don't think it was exactly foreseen. Firstly, I'm so sorry for how long this has taken, but this chapter is at least twice the length of every chapter and much more dense, so I hope that makes up for the delay…slightly…ehh, I really am sorry!! This chapter has taken me especially long for so many reasons, but I'm finally happy with the end product. Hope you guys are as well! As usual, please let me know:) Prospects for a quick update aren't looking too bright either…I've got exams coming up in like 2 weeks so yep. Ahh frack that. I'll get something out damnit!

AND AND AND IN OTHER AWESOME NEWS! It seems like Mark has FINALLY responded to us loyal brathan fans by GIVING US A HOT HOT BRATHAN SEX TAPE...OMG :) DAMN…this storyline totally blows ugly-leyton-ness out the water! WOOO..love love love! Muahaha. Seriously, how freaking ADORABLE was that sprinklers scene? I think I just died and went to heaven after that…and of course I floated back down only to watch it all over again, giggle and squeal in utter delight and die all over again. Seriously, I don't think that I've ever been so happy with OTH. That scene is seriously like going down as one of the best in OTH history, with as little bias as possible.

Alright, as much as I'd love to rave on and on about how brathan kisses/sex scenes are like a billion times hotter than naley kisses/sex scenes, I'll stop and instead send my love to my reviewers! THANKS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Here they are, but can I just say how AWESOME it is that brathan have a billion times more chemistry within their like one minute scene than all the naley scenes put together? Yes. I do believe so! EEK! Anyway, here are my responses. MUCH LOVE!

Oh yes, as per request, I was given an awesome fanfiction site. It's like a forum though, so chapters might be hard to find in each thread. Here it is! Just remove the spaces:  
**http :// s7. invisionfree. com / OTHC Fan Fiction / index. php**

Lastly, I was reading through this and I noticed some similarities in Jake and Nathan's stories...if you picked up on that, good for you! ;) Totally deliberate!

* * *

**Redboomkat: Your story is awesomeness by the way! I'm glad you love their bickering, as do I! There will be plenty more of that coming our way, YAY! Ooh, yes Leyton are rats but because I believe in well rounded characters, the beginning part of this chapter tries to justify them. Sort of. Blah. It was hard for me to write that without just screaming out PEYTON IS A BITCH…lalala. Haha. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**B.P.Davis: Huge Brooke fan are we? Hahaha, I love her! She's what makes OTH good for me :) Anyway, as said before I truly am sorry for how long this has taken and I hope this chapter satisfies you:D Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Crystal: Oh NO! I'm so sorry for how long this has taken and I don't want to ever scare you guys into thinking I've abandoned it! I'm much too attached and in love with it to let it go, so never fear! I will be back writing with a vengeance! Frack exams, frack school! BRATHAN means more! Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I just hope you haven't forgotten this, haha. Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Irishlass16: Hey! Was wondering where you went. Thanks for sticking with this :) Do you still want emails of my chapters as I update them? Because I still can't seem to get your email. You should email it to me with spaces between each letter (like I did with the above url) I think ffnet bans emails being posted or something. If anyone else would like personal email updates, just holler. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Thacookiemonster: WOAH! Talk about speculation at its finest :D Hahaha I just realised how melodramatic that preview must have been as a stand-alone. I hope this chapter isn't too bad…at least our Brooke lives right? And to be as evasive and aloof as I possibly can, lets just say you're onto something about the whole paris thing ;) Sorry this has taken me yonks- had exams booo…haha. Enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**AcexReporter: Well I only speak the truth with the responses :) I'm soo blessed to have such beautiful readers/reviewers! Seriously, you guys make it that much easier to write :D I'm glad you liked that chapter and hope this chapter's just as good if not even better ;) I'm just really sorry I took my own gay old time with it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! EVERY single time! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**TypoKween: Hey! I hope this chapter lives up to the hype that the preview unintentionally brought. I'm so SORRY for taking my time with these updates! OMG I hate lucas/peyton soo much! It's getting so much harder for me to watch oth these days- I love the show so much but man it pains me to see those two…grrr…I'm curious to find out what's wrong with Brooke these days- and who's loving her and Rachel's friendship?? Because I totally am! And I love Brathan even more. Oh man, I will NEVER stop raving about their sex tape plotline. And you can dance?? DAYUM. I'm as coordinated as a crab trying to shuffle vertically…so jealous! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Summer Davis: YES! We got our Brathan screentime!! Argh! I really hated it when Haley bitch slapped Rachel. GAH! Rachel is like my second favourite girl and she didn't deserve that for being a good friend to Brooke. God, no wonder she is an evil bitch. I mean she gets condemned for being a good friend! But then again, I'm whacked in the head and not many people agree with me on Rachel. I smell a Naley break-up very very soon :) so you won't have to wait long! At least only in my story…-sigh- Sorry for the slow update! I will make it up to you all in coming chapters! The story should start picking up now :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Rainey: Thanks for the uber-tastically long review (been awhile since I've used uber ahaha) Firstly I am truly sorry for the LP in this chapter- I have no idea how you handle the LP on our screens because I surely can't. Well the only good thing is that once that mess is somewhat confronted- I don't think I'll be putting them there much longer- they'll just be blobs in the background of our hot brathan-filled world hahaha. Those two are certainly HOT. And I realised that even when they were just talking amiciably for like a minute onscreen- it was still full of chemistry- there's just SOMETHING there that sadly hasn't been ignited; LIKE THE SPRINKLERS SCENE (ahaha, sorry for constantly bringing that up- but it was just so awesome) Naley are definitely lukewarm and their plotlines this season are so melodramatic. And I totally understand the boring-ness of their relationship. I mean it is bearable to some extent- especially if you just want to sit back and enjoy fluff…but I just think its part of Haley's nature to be so serious, grounded and homely. I mean Nathan was so much FUN before he met her. And it can be expected that if anyone fell in love and would want to get married it'd be Haley- could you imagine Brooke agreeing to a highschool marriage HAHA. Head over to that website- it's AWESOME! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Woah, this is long! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Adorkabelle90210: Well forever probably became even longer, waiting for this chapter. SO SORRY! I could never forget this story so don't even worry about that. I couldn't possibly let down all my awesome readers:) I hoped you liked this chapter and even more so the NB hotness :D Now you know what's wrong with Brooke! I hope I didn't disappoint! And, because I got such an overwhelming response to that brooke/jake flashback, there will definitely be more. I hope Jake's flashback in this chapter was good enough for now though :) Nathan is definitely bipolar ;) But that's just coz Brooke brings out the good and bad in him :D Like a true lover should, muhahaha, now I'm just drawing stuff out of my ass. I have no idea ;) Just going with the flow here. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing from the start! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Kellocfan1: I think you're one of the few who can relate to slow updates! And awesome chapter by the way ;) I hope you enjoyed the multiple NB scenes in this chapter- a little more depth ;) And do you like the preview for the next chapter? Haha, hope it's not that much of a cliffhanger…haha. And since I've updated, it's time for you to as well! Pleasee! Hahaha! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Fighter37: Sorry this took its time as well! Hope it was worth the wait as well haha. Two flashbacks this chapter, so hope you enjoy both. Haha. You got your wish! Brooke/Jake friendship for the win, full force this chapter. Ahh, it's going to be hard when Nathan becomes that guy for Brooke, for I will have nothing for Jake. Psh! He'll always be there, rest assured. Sorry I took my time! NB hookup will take awhile, but it'll be worth it…I hope :D Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Mony19: Aww, you've stuck with me from the get-go and for that I love you!! I hope you liked this new chapter, I actually think it's one of my favorites :) Hope you enjoy the Jake's and Nathan's flashbacks! I think Nathan redeemed himself somewhat this chapter, especially when he felt guilty over teasing Brooke at school. He's a good guy but noo, he's not even good enough for Haley. Pfft. Ahh, I'm not a good angst writer, so if Brooke was hurting herself, I'd completely murder that plotline, so a teen pregnancy will do me :) haha. Hope you enjoy this new preview ;) haha. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing from the start! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Takerlover21: Aww! Sorry I took so long! I feel so guilty! Hope this makes up for it! Did you like the new preview? Haha ;) Anyway, more annoying Haley but this time Nathan gives it to her, YAY! Ugh, I don't like her either. I really liked her early season 1, then something just happened, i.e. naley happened…boo! So many people are speculating what it would have been like if brathan had happened. Well, nat would be a happy trooper for one haha. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Dolcegrazia: I'm so glad you love both Bake and Brathan :D Makes me so happy and giddy :D Sorry for the slow update, hope you haven't forgotten! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Wishinonastar: Aww, thanks for not hating me and my slow updating!! And I'm glad I could make you a Bake fan :) But I agree, Brathan will always be the best :D You're spot on! It was Nathan who saw Brooke! At some point, I was going to make it Jake, but I figured Nathan should get to know more about Brooke's world, muahaha ;) Well you all know now, I just hope noone is disappointed, ahh. I hope this chapter was worth it and even more so I hope you're looking forward to the next one, coz I definitely am ;) Maybe I shouldn't get your hopes up too high, oops. Haaha. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Jess: Hahaha, Haley is definitely the dumbest smart girl out there. She and Pucas (I love that name) will soon be blobs in the background :D and I can't wait for that day. I get sick of writing about them when all I want to write about is hottt Brathan and sweeet Bake, haha. Sorry for the slow update but I hope this was worth it! If not, then…SO SORRY! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**HelenItsMe: AHHH! -tackles you back with hugs- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it's my favorite so far :) Plenty of NB in this chapter! Did you love? Muahaha, man they're hot. I hope the preview didn't scare you too much, Brooke's not sick…well terminally at least. And I hope the pregnancy issue isn't too disappointing, I felt it deflated all the hype slightly. I'm honestly so sorry for how long this has taken me, but I needed this chapter to be spot on coz it's like the turning point chapter and if I screw it, then well, my story goes to the poopers hahaha. Nathan has his sweet moments, and I was more than happy to showcase them in this chapter ;) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**

**Onetreefan: So sorry how long this took me! Hope you haven't forgotten about it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Much nat love! Mwa! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

Seasons Change

Chapter Seven

* * *

She felt so cold. It was as if ice was running through her veins now. Though she couldn't yet grasp that her worst nightmare had become a reality, deep down Brooke had always known the truth- it was hardly deniable now 4 weeks in. She fervently gripped onto the only source of warmth- Jake; and tried frantically to squeeze back the last few godforsaken tears and will herself to smile. She was failing miserably- they both knew it. Refusing to give any further thought to her current surroundings, Brooke's mind finally drifted away from the hospital and the imminent burden of carrying a child; settling instead on the strained comfort of two childhood friends desperately clinging to each other, engulfed in a black abyss of deafening silence.

It felt like an eternity and a half had gone by before Jake had enough strength (in every sense) to stand up and help Brooke out to her car. Brooke, still gripping desperately onto his hand, had yet to say a word since they first entered the hospital. He knew she was trying to remove herself to soften the pain, but all he wanted was for her to show the full brunt of her pent-up emotion.

The walk to her car was just as long- it seemed everything had slowed down to half the speed of normal life. He imagined each heavy footstep thudding against the ground as the heavy sinking of his heart as he became all too aware that their lives, especially Brooke's, would never be the same again.

His mind wandered and in that split second, it seemed time had run ahead of him as Brooke tripped over her feet and started to come crashing to the ground- yet again. Jake managed to hold onto her fragile frame with enough support to keep her from falling any further. She shifted her gaze to the graveled ground and squeezed his fingers muttering a soft thank you. He unlaced his fingers and felt her tense up, but reassured her again by placing his arm around her shoulders, seemingly shielding his Brooke from the life ahead of her. They finally reached her car and as she clambered in, she shot him a smirk and whispered "No country." He let out a slight chuckle, feeling as if he could breathe again- if only a little. Damn the girl for always making him smile.

--

Nathan threw open the front door, letting it shut with a resounding slam. He tossed the paper bag with his mother's pills on the nearby table and strode over to the fridge, ferociously gulping down as much water as his bladder could hold. All this didn't go unnoticed by Dan, who had come out of his den upon hearing the echoes of his son's booming footsteps.

It was clear to anyone who had a brain that his son was beyond irritated. Dan cleared his throat but still didn't catch the attention of his unruly son who had yet to put down the second bottle of water he had sculled. Dan finally decided to use his voice instead and asked Nathan what was going on. Nathan finally ceased drinking simply because he didn't think he could handle the assault he was putting his throat through. He screwed the lid back on and tossed the bottle back into the fridge without another glance. Finally, he turned to face his foreboding father and answered in a flat tone "Nothing." At the sight of Dan's reddening face, Nathan let a smirk grace his lips. Taking in the pursed lips and the clenched fists, Nathan knew he best get out of there. He walked past his father, patted him on the shoulder and muttered, "Thanks for the water, I hope you didn't want me to pay for that." With one last smirk, he left his parent's house, heading to his small unkempt apartment.

Once Nathan finally reached home, he sunk into his rather uncomfortable couch and closed his eyes, letting his mind catch up with all the events that had happened in the span of an hour or so.

As his breathing calmed down, he knew that he had to call either Brooke or Jake. He was unwavering in his resolute to find out the truth. As his eyes scrolled down his list of contacts, he quickly found Brooke's number. Upon hearing the dial tone, Nathan slowly felt his courage dissipate and felt his breath hitch at the sound of her voice, only to let out a slow breath when it was only her voicemail message. His resolve had crumbled upon hearing her voice and taking that as a sign, he quickly pressed the end button before the beep even sounded. Nathan decided instead to call Haley- at least he knew what to do with her.

"Hello?"

At the sound of her voice, Nathan let out a small smile. He was calmer, more rested now.

"Hey Hales." He held his breath expecting her to just hang up on him. But as he heard her voice he let out a small smile.

"Funny. Didn't think you'd even remember my name." He inwardly flinched at her harsh, cutting tone- something he found was becoming more regular everytime the two talked.

"Look Haley, I know I was a royal asshole, but I am sorry…" he tried to explain himself while subconsciously rubbing the creases on his forehead- but ended up sounding desperate.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it Nate! You can't just talk to me like that and say sorry, hoping that everything's going to be ok!" Haley frowned slightly, his apologies were becoming so frequent and forced that they'd lost all meaning whatsoever.

"You called me Nate!" He knew he was grabbing at anything now but since all else had failed, he had to make her smile.

"So?" Came her indignant reply. She really was trying so hard to stay stubborn and show him just how hurt she was.

"So, you're not really mad at me after all. Oh come on, how can you be? I dare you to say no to this cute little smile."

"Oh god, give it a rest!" To his credit, Nathan had indeed made her smile and like that she could already feel the hurt and pain easing away in her heart, but Haley wasn't about to let her boyfriend off that easily.

"Ok, ok, in all seriousness, because I do owe you that, I just wanted to say that I should never have taken out my frustration and anger on you. It's just that…my dad, my job, the bills, basketball and school are all just really getting to me…" Nathan also silently added Brooke to that seemingly never-ending list- but he knew better than to say anything. Now that he had laid his inner fears out on the table, he silently prayed that it would be enough for Haley to forgive him.

Haley felt her heart break at the sincerity in his voice and how truly troubled he did sound. She was ready to tell him off for continuously blaming Dan and basketball for his own actions and yet she couldn't bring herself to lecture him. He sounded deeply affected and all she wanted to do was hold him. She smiled brightly upon thinking of an idea.

"Ok! Hold that thought, meet me at Karen's Café in 10!"

"But...I don't want to-" Nathan's voice was met with the sound of the dialtone.

Nathan once again headed out to his car and made his way downtown to the homely café. As his car rolled to a stop outside the store, he saw Haley's small figure brightened by the street lights. He hopped out of his car and strolled over to his girlfriend. He quickly hugged her and left a chaste peck on her forehead- as he wasn't sure whether she had forgiven him or not. He heard her chuckle and looking down at her in question, she replied. "You're still in the doghouse."

She then grabbed his larger hand and pulled him into the café and up the back stairs. Once they finished that exhausting climb, Nathan realized that they were on the rooftop, he looked around him in amazement, both at the sheer height and liberty he felt, but also at the elaborate kitchen golf playground set up.

He looked down at Haley and smiled genuinely. He squeezed her shoulder in utmost appreciation as they both laced fingers and walked over to the edge. He looked out and beyond and felt an immense weight lifted off of his burdened shoulders. Feeling the most calm in that entire month, all previous thoughts flew out his mind and he concentrated on the pretty girl beside him. He turned to face her and gently stroked her cheek- he never wanted to hurt her again. Her brown eyes pierced through him before they slowly fluttered shut as he moved in to claim her soft lips as his.

--

Jake turned his head slightly to the right to see Brooke dozing off- head on a slight tilt and eyes shut. Thinking that she wouldn't mind some food later on, he decided to make a stop at Karen's. He took off his jacket, folded it and gently lifted her head to place the jacket underneath as a headrest. Finally satisfied with her position, he got out and went inside to order some takeout. The first thing he saw was Peyton's blonde curls right next to another familiar blonde head of hair; Jake shook his head glumly and was simply thankful that Brooke hadn't come in as well. Trying to avoid the two at all costs, Jake hurried over to the counter and mumbled a quick order before making his way over to a secluded corner.

"Jagielski?" Jake's eyes suddenly grew larger , mentally praying it wasn't Lucas. He turned his head to the right and was relieved to see the younger Scott. He let out a slight laugh and clasped Nathan's open palm.

"Hey Nathan. How are you man?"

"Well since a certain teammate of mine didn't turn up to practice today, Whitey was extra hard on us- so my legs have given way."

Jake sheepishly grinned and rubbed his hand against the heat rising up his neck.

"Ahh look, sorry man. I had last minute detention and then umm an emergency to get to." He shifted his gaze to the ground, concentrating on the intricate designs instead of his teammate's intense gaze.

"Oh really?" Nathan guessed it had to do with Brooke but was uncertain whether to breach that subject. He decided to ask about her anyway.

"So I saw Brooke's car parked out front, is she around?"

"Yeh, actually we were just hanging out and decided to stop here for some takeout. How'd you see her car? I thought you were in here all this time."

"Oh, nah, I was upstairs on the rooftop looking out onto the street. Her car is kind of hard to miss."

"Yeh I suppose." He gave out a chuckle. Upon hearing his name called out by Haley, the two teammates turned to see her walking over to them. Jake lifted his hand as a slight greeting before reaching for his wallet.

Haley smiled before waving back, "Looks like you've ordered enough to feed a family of six. Where does all this go?"

Jake laughed "Definitely not my thighs…"

"Just Brooke's!" Nathan added in with a chuckle.

At the mention of Brooke, Haley turned around looking for her. Jake answered her silent question as Nathan looked out the window. He could see a vague shadowed figure slumped over in the passenger seat and was tempted to walk out to her car and see how she was doing. His attention was brought back when he heard Jake saying goodbye to them. At that point, Nathan decided that he should walk out with Jake, if not to see Brooke, but ask how she was.

The two walked out in companiable silence, managing to pass Peyton and Lucas without an awkward meeting.

Nathan cleared his throat and took a deep breath before ploughing on- his curiousity was getting the better of him. "So um Jake…"

"Yeh?"

"How's um Brooke?"

"Oh…umm..yeh…she's just fine..."

Nathan nodded stoically though the obvious discomfort written all over Jake's face and how he stumbled over trying to get out an answer, didn't go by unnoticed.

"You sure? I mean I saw her at the hospital…"

At this Jake spun swiftly towards Nathan, his face now written with worry and apprehension.

"You didn't…see anything, right?"

There was a pregnant pause as Nathan chose his words carefully. Based on Jake's reaction, he clearly didn't want to say anything more.

"Well I was at the pharmacy and I just saw her talking to some doctor."

Jake let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't his place to tell anyone, that was up to Brooke and her alone. He didn't even want to imagine how scared she would be if anyone at school found out before she was even ready to embrace the whole thing.

Nathan took that response as a sign that he should stop pushing for any answers and opted instead to look swiftly at Brooke's shadowed figure, before nodding his head and walking back into the diner.

--

At the ringing of the doorbell, Haley looked up and smiled softly at her boyfriend.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey yourself."

"Umm, I need to know, why did you bring me up to that rooftop? Especially since it's kind of Lucas and your's secret hideaway?"

"What, you didn't like it?"

"No, no nothing like that! It's definitely a cool place to hang out."

"Well don't be a stranger- I'm here for you. That can be our little spot too. You're not alone Nathan. As long as we support each other-" here Haley grabbed his hands and caressed them gently before continuing on, "it's all going to be alright. Nothing else matters. It's you and me against the world up there."

Though touched by her sentiment, Nathan still couldn't dampen the disappointment he felt boiling at the pit of his stomach. She had no idea whatsoever how free he felt on that rooftop, nor did she bring him up there to liberate him of his life if only for a second. He felt his heart sink even further at the realization that though Haley loved him and wanted to be there for him- she really didn't understand what he was going through. The nagging question though was why her love wasn't even close to being enough for him.

Realizing that Haley was still eagerly awaiting his impassioned response, he simply offered a weak smile and kissed her gently before leaving to finally get some much needed rest.

As he drove, seemingly in circles, he slowly passed by Brooke's house and acting upon his instinct, he came to a stop outside her driveway and got out. He stood by the hood of his car just staring up at her window- presumably hers that is. The lights were all still out but her car was parked out front. He ran a clammy hand through his hair and nodded in determination. He needed to know what was wrong with Brooke and now that he was at her house on a limb, he wasn't going to back out.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he purposely strode up to her red door, before abruptly coming to a stop as Brooke herself came barreling out the front. He couldn't help but let a smirk grace his features at her apparent lack of coordination. Biting back a laugh, he called her name out. Obviously surprised, her head whipped up, hazel eyes meeting his steely blue gaze. She grinned sheepishly before setting her lips into a smirk.

He shook his head at her stubborn nature before sauntering over to her. She quirked an eyebrow at the guy walking over to her and let out a deep-throated laugh when he came to a stop in front of her and bowed down before her gratuitously.

"Brooke."

"Nathan."

"How are you?" He softened his tone hoping that would encourage her to open up to him. Long shot but it was worth a try.

"Great." He refrained from rolling his eyes at the generic answer. If her puffy red eyes and swollen cheeks were anything to go by, she was nowhere near 'great'.

Nathan looked into her downcast eyes, searching for any clue as she clearly wouldn't say anything else. Letting out a small sigh in defeat, he shrugged before quickly placing a tingling kiss on her left cheek. Her lips formed into a perfect 'O' as her eyes glinted in slight amusement.

As he whispered, "Two can play at your game. That's thanks for nothing." He could feel her chest rising in silent laughter.

With a final wink, he turned around and walked back to his car.

Brooke shook her head and grimaced at the boy-toy himself. She knew what he was asking for, as Jake had told her earlier about his run-in with Nathan. She just never knew how desperate his curiosity had become.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't want to write all that mushy Naley…but it had to be done. I didn't want to portray their relationship as just BAD BAD BAD…Oh and perhaps you guys can BOOO me as well for taking so long- heh. I'm SO SORRY! Umm, this chapter for some reason was hard for me to write, only because I literally had no idea how to continue off from that sad ending point. Think of this as a slight pick up. And this is actually my final year of high school so I've been studying for exams like every third week or something. The next chapter will be up within a few weeks, I hope. Now, thanks so much for the reviews, you guys have no idea how much it means to me. I still maintain that I have the BEST readers ever- thanks for the multiple pm's as well…I felt so guilty for not updating in so long…and lastly a collective shout out the peeps at fanforum namely the firecrackers for spreading the love on Seasons Change and adding me to their C2. It's just humbling when people want to get this story around- even though I might've had to do some shameless plugging myself muahahaha.

I'm sorry there won't be any previews for the next chapter. Truthfully, I have no idea what's in store next. But it won't take long- promise. And also advanced apologies for this lack-luster chapter. Another filler, if you will.

Serious Fan: Sorry this has taken some time! Haha, Jake already has Jenny so I think he's got enough baby duty to last him a few years. I don't know what I'm going to do yet with Brooke leaving- you'll just have to wait and see haha ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Princetongirl: I'm sorry I've been so bad at updating! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Lusciiousx3hsm: Oh wow! It's rare to meet readers who hate haley, peyton and lucas hahaha. I love me some brathan as well! I still think one tree hill would've been ten times better if those two had paired off…and left the other three to flounder about- I wouldn't even mind a love triangle for those three. But alas, none of that could ever happen on our screens :( Brooke/Jake will be strictly friendship- I wouldn't want Brooke to be in a love triangle and choose between two guys. Plus I'm too loyal to brathan ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Ninavs2: OMG! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Haha. But I really am- hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

TuggyAngel08: Thankyou for the kind words :D I'm sorry this has taken awhile! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Harpiebird: I'm sorry this has taken so long- hope you haven't forgotten about it haha. Enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Kellocfan1: Oh no worries on late reviewing madear- thanks for even doing so! And if anyone should feel bad for being late- it's me. Thanks for the on-going support :D I'm glad you're enjoying the NB interaction and ugh Peyton- I don't even want to waste breath on her haha. YAY I'm glad you're working on your AMAZING fics- I love them both to bits. Some of the BEST NB stories on this site. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Sheree: Aww my heart! Such kind words! Thankyou! I aim to evoke emotion from readers and knowing that I have to some extent, gives me warm fuzzies all over! Thankyou! And welcome to the delicious world of NB! That sprinklers scene was so…breathtakingly gorgeous haha. I'm sorry for taking so long to update- hope you haven't forgotten this haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

LO: Hahaha, I guess I'm not the only one who can see Peyton saying such bitchy things. I can't wait for Naley breakup as well, but it probably won't happen till a few chapters later…bummer. Sorry this has taken awhile! Keep supporting the NB love! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

TypoKween: Ah madear we are nearing some brathan goodness :D And YES that brathan tape has made us stronger- as well as increasing our numbers! You're rather observant! It's good to see- yeh there's more to Brooke's pregnancy story…not like in the completely shocking sense, but there is more. Leyton will soon get what they deserve, I think if anyone can out them in their place, it'd be Nathan ;) Sorry this has taken so long- hope you still remember it haha ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Ayla Cai: I'm sorry this is so late! Brathan is coming…soon, haha. I see Brooke's pregnancy as umm, a blessing in disguise ;) Everything happens for a reason as we'll soon see haha. Thanks for the lovely review! Hope you still remember this story ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Starlight-886: Firstly thanks so much for adding me to the elusive favorite lists :D it's an honor. Secondly, I'M SO SORRY for how long this has taken me- I'm ashamed, truly. Now, I'm so relieved to find others out there who seem to dislike Naley just as much as I do- it's so comforting haha. I'm always left wondering what on earth the writers were thinking by practically chaining Naley to one another –sigh- How cute was that little moment between Nathan&Brooke in front in the car when they were all driving up to get Mouth, Brooke all sleepy was adorable. I wish that NB had a conversation in that scene…so many missed opportunities. I'm so sorry this story is the result of numb legs hahaha, though it is highly flattering so thankyou :) You readers make me blush! Truly! I'm so blessed to have such kind feedback! Warm fuzzies, really. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Adorkabelle90210: OMG! Madear, you've been behind me and this story from the start and to read such a beautiful review brings me to tears! It was a sad chapter and I'm just so glad that I managed to reach out to the readers emotionally. THANKYOU! And no no I could never forget about this- I just hope all you beautiful readers haven't either. I never really planned for Jake to be that important to Brooke- but it works out better I suppose. You will see a moment where Brooke is at her weakest though. I'm sorry this has taken me awhile, but I hope you enjoy it nontheless! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Daydreamer05: I loved your review! It definitely won the award for longest! THANKYOU! I love reading long reviews :) You have no idea how kind your words are and how touched I am to read them. My biggest fear was my characterizations and I'm just so glad I managed to do alright with such great characters :) I hate cheesy good boy Nathan- bores me to death and I don't believe that's even who he is as a whole- everyone has good and bad, light and shade. It's a surprise you like Naley but I love that you can appreciate Brathan at the same time- total respect :D Nathan is getting detached from Haley in my story- but it's not because of Brooke. I know it seems like that and I'll probably cleared some of that up with this new chapter. Nathan&Haley have their own separate problems and I think they've just reached a breaking point. I totally understand that Haley is whiny and I know I overdid it- it was so biased of me haha…but I've tried fixing that up. Like I said, everyone has good&bad. Her loyalty to Lucas&Peyton could've been a good or bad thing- depending on the person. I just don't like her so I exaggerated everything I dislike about her character. I remember those sneaky remarks as well haha. Lucas&Peyton- ugh. I hate them, period. I do love my Brucas and it's possible for Lucas to change his mind YET AGAIN. But I'm not sure if I want to even go there- what with the relationships with both Jake and Nathan going on. Who knows. I want to see Lucas beg though haha. Thanks for jumping on the Bake friendship bandwagon :) It's one of the few things I love in this story of mine hahaha. Brachel is AMAZING. I love them- my bitches and hoes haha. Brathan high is heaven. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

BrookeandLucas: Thanks! I'm glad you're cool with brathan even if it seems like you're a huge BL fan :D Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Mony19: Ahh madear, I'm sorry for how long it's taken me! Thanks for your ongoing support! It means so much to me! Yeh, the pregnancy plot seems predicatable at the end of the day- but it's not the central plot nor is it the determining factor in Brooke&Nathan's relationship. It's a catalyst and a side factor if you will. I love Bake friendship as well and I'm glad you enjoyed both flashbacks :D Ugh, Leyton will be around for a little while longer then I'll promptly remove them hahaha. Yeh, Nathan is taking small steps in redeeming himself but I don't want him forever chasing Brooke begging for her forgiveness either- my Nathan still has quite some pride haha. Thanks for sticking with this and again thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Cherie Dennis: Aww TWO reviews?? THANKYOU! I'm so flattered you think I did will with the characters- aww my poor heart can't take all these beautiful words. Yeh, I agree the flashbacks needed to be in italics or other :) I totally respect Brucas/Naley fans who appreciate Brathan as well! And my personal opinion of Naley aside, I can understand why many like them- I'm just not one of them haha. Thanks for supporting this and making me blush with such kind words hahaha. Hope you haven't forgotten this! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Thacookiemonster: OH NO! It's been just as long if not even longer since my last update! I'm so sorry! And yes, she's preggers…hahaha. I think it would've been cool if Brooke had fallen pregnant to Nate after their one night stand- would definitely shake things up ahha. There's plenty more drama to come with this story but I apologize for the lack of NB in this chapter- hope you still enjoy it! And again so sorry for being such a lousy updater- gosh knows why you beautiful readers still have any patience with me ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Othcrs23: Hey Caitlyn! 23 is so my favorite number haha. I'm totally with you on the brathan love! They're just so hot and amazing. I don't think Brooke and Haley will butt heads for a while and NB won't be hooking for some time either- sorry! All part of my plan. I absolutely love the Bake friendship as well- it's so sweet! Hahaha- I can't believe how enamored I am with those two. Haley sticking up for Lucas and Peyton can be seen as good or bad but I'm glad most saw it as a bad thing hahaha, at least to Brooke. I'm so sorry this has taken me forever- I hope it hasn't been too long and that this chapter is good enough haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Kari M: Sorry this has taken me months! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far- here's to hoping it gets better haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Dolcegrazia: Oh my, I really am terrible at updating aren't I? SORRY! Hope you enjoy this chapter- thanks for waiting with such dedication :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

ZakiaR: Aww thanks for the long review:) and even more thanks for staying up so late ♥ I've had to stay up that late to write this as well haha. OMG I'm loving Jake/Brooke as well! Honestly, their friendship wasn't meant to be as close as it has turned out- but I'm happier with the way things are :) HAHAHA…boob! That is exactly what both lucas and peyton are- that and incredibly selfish and clueless, booo! I hate them together...i've had such a hard time watching oth these days :( I still haven't decided what to do with lucas in terms of his relationship with brooke- but it's definitely going to cause him more pain than her! Haha. OMG. Don't even get me started on nathan&brooke…OH DAMN…the hotness- too much to handle. Unlike a boring couple that I have to see "always and forever" –gag. I dislike haley on so many levels and all I can hope for is that she runs off on tour again :) I'm so so sorry for how long I've taken with this update- hope you haven't forgotten this haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

B.P.Davis: Oh no worries Kristine, the fact that you bothered to click the review button rather than just hit the sack means more to me :) so thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Lauz23: Hahaha, that teaser was so deliberate ;) I'm loving Brooke/Jake more more with each chapter, le sigh. How adorable was he in that cafeteria scene last chapter?- even I was astounded at the cuteness ;) man, he's just adorkable :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Redboomkat: Aww! Thanks for the lovely review! Here's a hint though: Nathan won't find out :) at least not for some time. Doesn't make sense if he does really, even though he'll be threatening Jake ;) ahaha. Well, Brooke puts the itch in bitch ;) It took me a long time to come up with 'brooke-like' comebacks…I'm no good at them haha ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Lexi024: Oh I'm so sorry for the late update! There's going to be a lull in our brathan world in coming chapters, much to my heartbreak, so please stick with me ;) haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

SV: Wow, thanks for this review :) I'm soo glad there are others out there who won't just bow down to 'drama queen Peyton' and go oh poor her, she's lost so much blah blah, brooke betrayed her and was a hypocrite and OMG Peyton and Lucas are meant to be coz they have this timeless connection- PFFT! (sorry about that rant- it's all fueled by the LP army that seems to be on every single oth forum. That and the NH army. I'm bitter too haha) And there will be some drama coming for LP- don't even know if they'll stay together, but if they do, they'll be far removed from this story soon enough haha, I hate writing them. Lucas could come back for Brooke- who knows. I LOVE Bake as well…omg, if I can't have my Brathan, I wouldn't mind Jake coming back and swooping in to Brooke's rescue- HA! I can't believe Peyton broke his heart as well…booo, and they call Brooke the whore. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo

Babes: Aww! I'm sorry for the late update! But yes, there's a lot more to come with Brooke's pregnancy ;) I guess you guys are just going to wait and see, aww :( haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing! ♥ Mwa! xo


End file.
